American Shinigami: Book 1
by Mr. Trickman
Summary: A new exchange student arrives in Karakura. Will he make a difference? Only time will tell. OC/semi self insert
1. Chapter 1

english

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

I don't own Bleach...yet. 

It was a slightly misty morning by the time a plane touched down in the Japanese airport where countless people wandered around either being flown in or waiting to be flown away.

A lone figure stared out the window waiting for the plane to settle sown. I sighed quietly to myself, the principle of my new school was supposed to be inside the airport waiting to welcome me to the foreign country. I was a new exchange student from America. Which was strange because I didn't remember applying for the position. They probably just chose a random name from a hat. That would explain the reason I'm here. I'm in no way the smartest kid in school._ 'Probably just chose me because I know the most japanese.' _I thought to myself.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

_'It's recently rained here.' _I reasoned with a small smile while watching drops of water all off the window. I've always enjoyed the rain. No matter how I was feeling a gentle shower always calmed me down. After waiting for about 30 minutes for the stupid plane to settle down and reach a hatch door where everyone could get off I was walking off of the plane with carryon in hand.

After another ten minutes waiting for the rest of my luggage I couldn't help but look around. _'I feel...tall.'_ I thought with a small sweatdrop. Indeed it seemed the average american height was way different than the averege japanese height. I'm only 5'11'' but this is the first time I've felt tall. After coming to this revalation I resumed my scanning of the crowd.

_Let's see..._

_Mother and child...Nope._

_Kid picking his nose...Ew._

_Hare Krishna...Shit. They're here too!?_

_'Damnit all!'_ I swore in my head. I looked around not finding anybody until I saw what I supposed was the principal and a teacher. I guess suppose was the wrong word, more like confirmed because they were holding a large sign with **'JAMES WATSON'** written on it. The principal was an older man with what hair he had left designed into a pair of weird looking spikes and a beird. The teacher was a woman with dark hair tied into a pony tail wearing glasses. I approahed them with a smile on my face and stopped in front of them.

"Mr. Watson?"asked the principal.

"Hai."

"Oh you speak Japanese?"

"Yes. Its probably why I was chosen for the student exchange program."

"Well let me introduce you to your homeroom teacher. This is Misato Ochi-Sensei." He said gesturing to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you Ochi-Sensei."I said giving her a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Watson-Kun." she returned with another smile and a slight bow.

"Well Watson-San if you will follow us we will show you to your place of residence and tell you about the school."

"Oh that reminds me nobody told me the name of the school." I said with a sheepish look on my face.

"Oh. well its called Karakura High School." answered Ochi-Sensei.

**Later**

After the Principle and Ochi-Sensei dropped me off at my apartment they gave me a packet of information and directions to Karakura High. The uniform would be given to me in the next couple of days. Man I am not looking forward to that.

According to the Principle there is another student that lives next door to me but they don't seem to be in right now. After playing juggle the luggage around for five minutes all thw while trying to put my new key to work I finally was able to get inside the apartment. The apartment itself was a little bit better than spartan. A bathroom, a small kitchen and a dining room/living room. But what I was interested in was was the bedroom which I was happy to see had a bed. Jetlag having reared its ugly head I had just enough thought to set my luggage down and to pull off my shoes before I conked out and let darkness take me.


	2. Hunger

(english)

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

I don't own Bleach...yet. 

**Chapter 2**

_Light..._

_Bright light..._

_Go away..._

_ZZZ..._

_Dun' wanna go to school today..._

_Wait..._

_..._

_School?_

_..._

_SHIT!!!_

"(I'M LATE!!!)"

I jerked back to the world of the living ignoring the sunlight that was previously streaming inside the room. I scrambled around the room looking for my luggage with my clothes until I realized I slept fully dressed including shoes and belt. Ever slept facedown wearing a belt? It hurts! It digs into your waist and leaves an imprint! I looked at my watch seeing it read 11:23 a.m.. I slept all night and into late morning! And my body was still asking for sleep. I tried to get back on whatever remained of a schedule until I realized a few things:

1. The principal wouldn't make me go to school the day after I arrive into a new country.

2. By Japanese calender it was _freakin' Sunday!_

After that little scare I sat down on the bed and waited for the adrenaline induced awakening to wear off. After that little episode I was pretty much awake now so I started to unpack my luggage.

_Clothes in the dresser...Check_.

_Toiletries in the bathroom...Check._

_Food in the kitchen..._

**...**

"(Shit.)"

Well the food shortage wasn't all bad I suppose. It gave me a reason to go for a walk to find somewhere to eat and seeing as I had my last meal roughly around 16 hours ago on a plane and come on, it was airline food! Who knows what's in that stuff? I sighed as I held my rumbling stomach.

"(Damn I need food!)" I exclaimed causing several people to stare at me.

I just ignored them and kept walking. I kept walking while looking around for a restaurant or something, even a vending machine. Disheartened and hungry I sat down on a bench just to think.

"Hey!"

_'Huh?' _I blinked looking up.

I looked around before I caught the sight of two guys walking up to me, one was a brunette with a silly look on his face and another was a smaller boy with black hair who looked very calm. The two approached me before standing in front of the bench I was on.

"Yeah?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Tensing up in case of a fight. They didn't look like the fighting type but looks can be deceiving.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here." questioned the brunette.

"I'm James Watson I was transferred here for a student exchange program."I explained.

"Cool where from and which school are you going too?" asked the brunette that I deduced was very excitable.

"Dude, why should I tell you? I don't even know you." I told him. The only reason I gave my name was because it was polite.

"I'm sorry. My name is Asano Keigo. The handsome prince of Karakura High!"he proclaimed striking a pose while a sparkling background appeared behind him.

"I'm Kojima Mizuiro . Nice to meet you."said the so far quiet boy.

"Did you say Karakura High?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's the school I'm transferring too."I explained.

"Really? Cool! Where are you from?"

"America."

"Really? Your Japanese is very good."complimented Mizuiro.

"Thanks. I've come to the conclusion that that is the reason they chose me." I informed.

"Really?"

"Yup. Either that or they were sick and tired of me."

"Why?"

"Well..." I began but my stomach beat me to the punch as it let out a loud and viscious rumble. I couldn't do much else but rub the back of my head while giving a sheepish smile while the two looked on with sweatdrops.

"Sorry I havent eaten for almost a day."I explained.

"How come?"

So I explained the plane ride, the meeting with the principal, the jetlag, the adrenaline filled awakening (which the idiots laughed at) and finally my current quest for food.

"Why don't you just go to the corner store?"asked Keigo.

"Huh?"my intelligent inquiry.

"It's right over there."explained Mizuiro while pointing to a small building with a neon sign that was about a block away. It was four blocks away from my apartment!

"(SHIT!)"

It turned out to be a small convenience store with a nice selection of edibles. The manager though came off a bit fruity. It didn't matter cause now I had food! I got back to my apartment building and saw my neighbors light on but I wasn't feeling to sociable at the moment so I didn't bother them. As I went inside I shuffled the bags around and closed the door with my foot. Now I just had to nuke the food and I could have a hot meal.

_Wait..._

_I need..._

_a microwave..._

_..._

**"(SHIT!)"**

I'm usung that word a lot today.

Author Notes:

Well that introduces Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo is one of my favorite secondary characters. He is a great comic relief that always has me laughing. If you've seen the Bount Arc of the anime then you know Keigo is also a good friend from when he told Ichigo to run even when his own soul was almost gone.

I apologize because I don't really know the typical Japanese school week so I'm using a typical American schedule.

I've actually woken up like this and believe me it's better at waking you up than coffee! The belt thing is also true. I came home from a school dance and was so tired I was out when my head hit the pillow. I fell asleep facedown wearing belt, tie, coat, and boots on. Yes I wear polished combat boots with my tux or dress clothes. When I woke up roughly 10 hours later my belt buckle had dug into my waist and when I had pulled it off the blood rushed back into the pressed area and hurt like a bitch!

Reviews are welcome but Flames will be used to heat my home and cook my food.


	3. fights and fear

(english)

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

I don't own Bleach...yet. 

**Chapter 3**

_BEEP! BEEP!..._

_ZZZ..._

_BEEP! BEEP!..._

_Uhhh..._

_BEEP! BEEP!..._

_Grrrrr..._

_BEEP! BE-SMACK!..._

_'Damn alarm.'_

I sat up grumbling and rubbing my neck as I glared at the now silenced alarm clock. As I was getting out of bed, all the while cursing about all alarm clocks and their inventor, I couldn't help but be slightly nervous about today. I didn't have many friends back home and this was a different country. Oh well. It's not like I can really do anything about the future anyway. Still I can't really say I want the uniform I'll be recieving today. I sighed while I put some frozen pizza in the oven to cook. I was lucky that most of the food I bought could be cooked in the oven as well as a microwave so I could have a hot meal for dinner and breakfast.

While waiting for my pizza I went through my morning rituals and only stubbed my toe once. Considering this is a new place this is a major accomplishment for me. After showering and dressing I was awarded with the smell of melted cheese and hot pepperoni. Looking at the clock I saw that I had enough time to sit down and enjoy my meal so I did just that. When I was done I brushed my teeth and was out the door. It was only half way down the block when I realized I left my bookbag, schedule and directions inside.

After spending a few minutes gathering my stuff and cursing my early morning stupidity I was once again on my way. The school was about a mile away so I had a bit of time till I get there. One thing I noticed was the crowds. Who knew there would be this many people wondering around at 7:30 in the morning? Another thing I noticed about the crowds was they noticed me. I guess I do stand out. I was taller than most of the people out here. Especially the other students. Oh well can't blame them for staring I suppose. A tall obviously foreign teenager dressed in a grey hoodie, white bandana and sunglasses isn't really an everyday occurrence in a little Japanese suburb. The thing I wish would stop were the whispers. If they were gonna say something they could at least say it to my face.

Oh well, can't stop them from whispering. This is their country after all. As I got closer to the school the small houses and apartments gave way to bigger buildings until the area looked like a small city. Well technically it was a small city but that's not the point. As I was walking past an alley I heard something strange. It sounded like guys laughing and a girl whimpering. Looking down the alley I saw something that pissed me off. It takes a lot to piss me off. Annoying me is easy, pissing me off is hard. A group of older guys dressed in what I recognised as the school uniform I would soon be wearing had surrounded two girls, also wearing school unfirms, I guessed were my age. One had long red hair, a rather large bust and a face that would be very cute if it wasn't twisted in fear. The other was cute in a tomboyish sort of way with short black hair. Her face was nice except for the bruises on it. Judging by her bruises, the bruises, bloody noses and black eyes on a number of the assailants along with the way one had her arm locked behind her and pressed her against the wall she was probably a fighter and tried to help her friend. I counted six guys in all.

"Heh heh heh...!"

The leader of the little gang walked closer to the redhead with a leacherous look on his face.

"Well babe your little friend gave us a bit of trouble, so how you gonna make it up to us?"he said while leering at the redhead.

"P-please just stop!"begged the redhead.

"ORIHIME JUST RUN!!!"shouted the other girl.

"Shut up bitch!!"yelled the leader while throwing a punch at the back of the girls head.

Except it never connected...

-KLANG!-

...because of the trashcan lid that impacted his head.

"ANIKI!!!"cried the other five as they saw their leader fall.

They looked up to the entrance of the alley and saw me.

"(Heh heh. Five summers of frisbee and look what I can do!)"I exclaimed in english.

"WHAT!?"came from Thug #1.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"Thug #2

"SPEAK UP GAIJIN!!!"Thug #3

Thugs #4 and #5 just stood back and tried to look threatening. Idiots.

"Me? Well I'm the hero of course!"I exclaimed.

"What?"came from the 5 thugs.

"Yes, and as the hero I must say you need to give up now and minimize your future beating."I told them.

-SMACK-

"(OW!)"I exclaimed. Something just smacked me in the face! I looked around at what hit me and saw a shoe a little ways away from me. I looked back at the thugs and saw the leader back up with a visible bruise on the side of his face. I also noticed he was missing a shoe.

"(Goddamnit!) You asshole! Who throws a shoe!?"I exclaimed in anger.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"yelled/questioned the leader.

"I thought I just told you."I said with a grin as they charged.

The two girls watched in awe and worry.

**Later**

"Thank you very much!"

"That was very impressive."

"Thanks."I said while rubbing my sore jaw.

The two girls and I walked into the school courtyard after introductions were made. Once again I was on the receiving end of a lot of stares. This time there was a good reason. My hoodie was covered in blood, not all of it was mine, as well as dirt. My forehead was bleeding and had partially soaked my bandana and there was a small cut on my check. My jaw would have a small bruise as well. Guys like that always thought about safety in numbers and never think about quality over quantity. Hopefully now they'll think twice about messing with other people. I shared these thoughts with the two girls who I learned their names were Orihime,the redhead, and Tatsuki, the tomboyish girl.

"It's great that we're going to the same school Watson-kun!"chirped Orihime.

"Yeah I guess it is."I replied while still rubbing my jaw. Thug #2 had a halfway decent punch. He'd probably still be conscious if he hadn't broken my shades.

"Any way."said Tatsuki."Where did you learn to fi..."

"WAAATSOOON-SAAANN!!!"

She was interrupted because Keigo tried to jump on me from behind. Luckily I felt him before I heard him and ducked down low to the ground causing him to fly overhead...

...and face first into the wall.

"Nice reflexes."complimented Tatsuki.

"Thanks."I replied with a grin.

"Watson-saaaaaan... Whyyyyyy?"whined Keigo as held his face and rolled on the floor.

"Heh. Sorry Keigo."I apologised. I've always had a thing about people jumping on me from behind. Strangely I've always been able to tell when they were there. So I can usually put a stop to it before it happens.

"Oh Watson-san, what happened to you?"questioned Mizuiro who caught up to Keigo.

"Yeah, you're all beat up!"exclaimed Keigo who finally got up off the floor and surprisingly didn't have any marks from the wall.

"Nothing. Just a fight."I explained.

"He saved Tatsuki-chan and me from a gang!"exclaimed Orihime with a big smile.

"Hime-chaaaaaaaan!!!"

I stared wide-eyed as a girl with glasses and hair a darker shade of red than Orihime's suddenly appeared, glomped Orihime from behind and fondled her breasts all in one moments time.

"You must have been so scared! Don't worry I'll comfort you!"yelled/exclaimed the redhead.

"Stop molesting Orihime!!"yelled/ordered Tatsuki while kicking the redhead in the face and sending her down the hall.

"... The hell was _that_?"I asked still with wide eyes.

"That's Chizuru, she's a lesbian."explained Mizuiro. Judging by his face and everyone elses this happens often.

"I can see that."I mumbled and forced myself not to imagine the two redheads together. Hey, I'm not a pervert but I am a guy.

"So, a fight huh? First you're a starving animal and now you're a hunting predator?"asked Mizuiro.

"No, I... Actually that sounds pretty cool. And I didn't start the fight I finished it."I explained. The thugs started it when they messed with the girls.

"You might wanna clean yourself up or someone might call the cops."warned Keigo.

"Huh?"

"Look."said Mizuiro while handing me a small mirror.

_"Damn, I look bad."_I thought. Outloud.

"Why do you carry a mirror?"I asked Mizuiro.

"To make sure I always look good."he explained with a bit of pride.

"Ok. I need to find some bandages and a bathroom."I muttered.

"Here."said Mizuiro handing me a wad of gauze wrap and a box of band-aids.

"There's a bathroom down the hall."he told me.

"Why do you carry bandages?"I asked him.

"Well Keigo and two other of my friends get hurt quite often so I have these just in case."

"Wow. You are prepared."I complimented him before I walked to the bathroom.

After cleaning off the blood and applying the gauze wrap around my head and a band-aid to my face I went to the principles office to announce my presence. Unfortunatly as soon as I walked into his office...

"Mr. Watson! What happened to you?!"demanded the principal.

So I told him the story of Orihime and Tatsuki being cornered by the small gang and my current injuries. The principal got more than a little angry when I told him that the thugs wore Karakura High uniforms.

"Rest assured Mr. Watson I shall see to it that the young men who did this shall be punished."he assured me.

"Thank you, Kocho-sama."I thanked him.

"The school also owes you a debt, Inoue-san is one of our brightest and Arisawa-san is one of our star athletes."he told me. Which shocked me because Orihime kind of came off a bit ditzy.

"You don't have to do anything Kocho-sama."I told him.

"Nonsense. Mr. Watson I give you this school day off so you can rest and recover from your ordeal."

"But sir I'm fine."I protested.

"Mr. Watson, it will reflect badly upon this school if you go to class right after participating in a fight. So please go home, rest and come back tomorrow."he all but ordered.

"Yes sir."I reluctantly obeyed. As I got up to leave he stopped me.

"Mr. Watson, have you forgotten something?"he asked as he held up a bundle of cloth wrapped in plastic.

My uniform.

_'Shit.'_

**With the Gang**

Ichigo was having a decent morning. Better than usual actually. He had a good nights sleep after helping the idiotic Don Konanji stop a hollow at the old hospital. But when he was walking to school things got a little unusual. For one when walking past an alley close to the school he found one of the local gangs beat up and unconscious. What was weird was that it was usually him and Chad who usually did it. When he got to class he noticed Tatsuki's state. It looked like she had cleaned herself up but he could see the bruises.

"Hey Tatsuki you okay?" asked Ichigo.

Yeah, I'm fine."she informed him.

"What happened? You look beat up."this came from Chad.

"One of the local gangs cornered me and Orihime and pinned me to a wall."she explained.

"What?!"exclaimed Ichigo.

"Don't worry Watson-kun saved us!"piped in Orihime.

"Who?"

"The new foreign exchange student."explained Mizuiro.

"Apparently he's a pretty good fighter. Took down the whole gang and only got hit a few times."said Tatsuki.

"Sounds impressive."said Rukia.

"Yeah. The only thing is I didn't recognize his fighting style."admitted Tatsuki.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw some karate and judo along with a few other things I've never seen before."

"Well whatever it was it was really amazing!"chirped Orihime.

"Especially when he threw that trashcan lid!"

"Trashcan lid?"asked Rukia.

"Yeah. Then the gang leader threw his shoe at him."told Orihime.

"A shoe?"

"Yup."

"A shoe?"asked Ichigo.

"Uh-huh."

"..."

"..."

"Who throws a shoe?"asked Ichigo disbelieving.

''Actually that's what Watson-kun asked."said Orihime.

"Damn, gangs are getting dumber."noted Ichigo.

"It seems so."agreed Rukia.

"What did this guy look like?"questioned Chad.

"Well..."began Tatsuki.

Unfortunately she was interrupted as Ochi-sensei walked into the room and told everyone to return to their seats and settle down.

"Now class I have a very exciting announce."she began.

"Our school is hosting a foreign exchange program and we are lucky enough to have the student in our home room!"exclaimed Ochi-sensei.

"Now please come in and introduce yourself."she said while opening the door.

Except when she opened the door the only person there was the principal. He motioned for Ochi-sensei to come out to the hall. Once they were outside the students immediately began whispering amongst themselves. Because of this hearing Ochi-sensei and the principal talking was all but impossible. After a few more minutes Ochi-sensei came back inside with a disapointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry to say class that the new exchange student won't be joining us today for reasons beyond our control."she explained.

"Instead he will be joining us tomorrow."

Those few who new about the new student were now worried. What if he was hurt worse than they thought? However before anyone could voice their concern a familiar alarm went off. As Ichigo looked at Rukia he couldn't help but have one thought while he raised his hand to be excused.

_'I really hate that thing.'_

**With James**

After wandering around awhile I found a small park and sat down to rest. After having a few minutes to cool down and think I realized the principle was right. He did have to think of the school. at least the thugs would get what they deserved. That thought alone was enough to make me calmer. In fact the only thing that would make me feel better is if it rained. But it doesn't feel like rain today. Looking around the park I saw something that was a little strange. A kid. Now granted a kid at a park is not strange at all. In fact if a park didn't have kids it usually meant something was wrong with the park. But it was midmorning. The kid should have been in school.

Sighing I stood up and walked over to the kid. A little boy I guess around nine or ten was just standing near the slide.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?"I asked.

"Huh?! Y-you can see me?"He asked. Weird. Why shouldn't I see him?

"Yeah kid, I'm not blind."

Looking closer at the kid he seemed a bit off. For one he truly seemed to believe that I shouldn't be able to see him. Secondly he seemed to be wearing a weird necklace. It was a thick chain. Then I realized he wasn't wearing it...it was coming out of his chest! The kid had a chain coming out of his freakin' chest! I was all set to drag this kid to a hospital when... I felt it. The feeling was almost indescribable. It was like a cold hand just wrapped around my heart. Then it got worse from there.

**ROOOOOAAAARRRRR!!!!**

When I heard the inhuman roar it was like my blood ran cold and the core of my very being froze. What's even worse was I felt _it. _Some dark presence, I don't know how else to describe it. It was like something was pushing at me from all directions. The kid started crying and grabbed onto me as we heard footsteps. Big ones. The kind that made the ground shack.

I grabbed the kid about to make a break for it when a large crash came from behind us. I slowly turned around and almost screamed from shock. Standing atop what remained of the monkey bars was a massive creature that seemed to be a cross between a gorilla and a preying mantis. It had a large muscled body with four arms that each ended with a wicked looking sickle like blade. But what drew my attention the most was the hole in the creature's chest and its glaring white mask like face. It's eyes were a piercing yellow and were full of hunger. Before I could get freaked out even more the thing spoke.

**"What...? A human? Can you see me?"**it asked in a gravelly voice.

"Of course I can! How can I miss something like you?!"I shouted while slowly backing away hoping that it's short legs made it slow.

**"Hmmm...To see me you must have a decent amount of reiatsu... and that boy...Heh heh...two souls in one day...what a feast!"**It grinned out.

"What?!"I backed away more preparing to break out into a full sprint.

**"Heh heh heh...TIME TO EAT!!!"**it yelled as it lunged towards us.

Without really thinking I picked the boy and threw him out of the way while jumping the other. This caused the monster to land between us effectively seperating us. The kid just sat there watching in awe and fear.

"You idiot! Run kid run!"I shouted to him.

The boy shakily stands up and begins backing away before full on running away from the monster. Lucky kid. The monster looked at the kids retreating form as if contemplating if it should go after him or not. Finally he turns back to me.

**"Heh...you'll probably be more fun anyway."**

"Yeah, I aim to please."I muttered sarcastically.

I looked around for something, anything to fight this thing with or at least distract it for a getaway. My fists were not going to hurt this thing. I looked around futiley until I spotted the wreckage from the monkey bars. I rushed over and grabbed a long bar. I reared my arm about to throw it like a javelin hoping I could hit the things eye so I could make an escape.

"Hey! If you're so hungry eat this!"I shouted as I hurled the pole.

Which the thing cought between it's teeth and started to crunch like a freakin' pretzil!

"Holy shit! You ate it!"I exclaimed. I am so screwed.

**"Thanks, but I prefer souls myself!"**it exclaimed before lunging again.

I jumped to the right to avoid a swipe from a sickle which embedded itself into the ground. And promptly repeated that action with the other three limbs. I need to do something, anything to throw it off and make a break for it. I looked around again and didn't really see anything. Maybe I could grab more pipes and try to get this guy full enough that he wouldn't eat me. No, that would take to long.

Unfortunately while I was lost in the ramblings of my mind the monster lunged forward again this time with all four limbs spread to prevent me from jumping. I did the only thing I could think of. I ducked forward...

...and ran into the things chest.

I was holding to the edge of the damn things chest hole! It stood up leaving me to dangle like some cheap dimestore necklace. It looked around like it seemed to lose me until it looked down and saw me looking up.

**"GET OFF!!!"**it roared out at me. Pheew. This thing had some rotten breath.

It started shaking around trying to dislodge me but I stuck on tight.

**"All right if you want to be like that."**it said as it raised its arms. It can't be that stupid. Can it?

Apperently it was as it brought it's bladed arms in towards it's chest in an attempt to impale me. Which would have worked if I didn't let go and slid down it's stomach. The result? One pissed off monster impaled on four of it's own claws.

**"Uhh! You little bastard! You'll pay for that!"** the thing yelled out.

Unfortunately it had enough common sense to slow its attack when it felt me slide off.

"Me?! You're the one that did it you idiot!"I shot back.

**"DIE HUMAN!!!"**it roared and attacked.

_'Shit.'_

As all this was going on the little boy ran as far and as fast as he could. Hoping that the man who helped him was able to escape the monster. The boy looked behind him to try and see the monster but he crashed into a tall black object. The boy looked up and saw a tall teenager with orange hair and a large sword. The teenager scowled and bent down to look at the boy.

"You okay?"

The boy just stared at him.

"Answer me!"

"Ichigo, your scaring him!"

The boy looked up at the other person with the scary guy. She was a small girl with violet eyes wearing a school uniform. She bent down and talked to the boy.

"Why are you running?"she asked with a kind smile.

"Th-there's a monster!"wailed the little soul.

"A hollow!"exclaimed the orange man.

"Can you tell us where it is?"asked the nice girl.

"That way."pointed the boy.

"Thank you. Now it's time for you to pass on."she informed as Ichigo unsheathed his sword.

"W-wait..."

"Yes?"

"There was a another boy! He started fighting the monster so I could get away!"yelled the little soul close to crying.

"Please help him! If you don't he'll... he'll..."The boy stopped speaking as he started sobbing.

"Don't worry. We'll help him. Just pass on now."said Ichigo as he pressed his sword hilt to the boys forehead.

"Thank you."the boy said before he faded away.

"Come on Ichigo."

"Yeah let's go save this idiot before he gets eaton."

**"DAMN IT! Stop moving!"**yelled the beast.

"NO!"I retorted.

This was bad. I was getting tired. The only thing keeping me going was adrenaline and that had a limit. The cut on my forehead had reopened and soaked through the bandage dripping down my face. Luckily the monster itself never managed to hit me. I was to small and fast and stayed near it's stumpy legs so it couldn't use it's arms to well.

**"At first this was fun but now it's just annoying!"**

"Sorry, but I want to live!"I shot back.

**"NOT FOR LONG!!"**it roared in triumph as it had knocked me over so and prepared to slash down.

I braced for the attack and closed my eyes not wanting to see it. Except I never felt anything. But I heard something instead. A slashing sound and the thing roaring in pain. I opened my eyes and gaped at what I saw. The monsters limb that was swinging for me was severed and stuck in the ground a few feet away. I looked to the side and saw who did it. A teenager wearing black robes and carrying a sword as big as he was. The most stric ing thing however was his hair which was bright orange.

"What the hell?"I mumbled.

"Back up, you're in the way."he ordered me.

"What?"

"You should leave."said another voice.

I turned and saw a short black haired girl wearing a school uniform staring at the monster but clearly talking to me. Finally she turned her attention to me.

"Leave. Now."she said in a firm tone.

"R-right."I said before standing up and beginning to run away.

Hey if they want this fight it's there's. Besides the orange guy did more damage than I could anyway. Plus the girl somehow felt off. Not bad just off. Like she was hiding something. Anyway I took off and let them handle it.

I ran and ran the shock of the recent event basically made me run on autopilot. My adrenaline was in control. But the closer I got to my apartment the more I calmed down. I was all but drained when I made it inside. I collapsed on the bed and combining all of the excitement, fear and overall life threatening conditions I was out before I fully touched the pillows.

Author Notes:

Hey my first hollow! Don't worry James will be just fine. I'll admit I got the shoe part from Austin Powers because it was the kind of randomness I like. I'm not trying to write an overly serious fanfic It will have funny stuff, random stuff and just plain silly stuff. It will have some serious parts.

Small Rant: I assure you my character will not be a 'gary sue'. He will not be all powerful able to defeat everyone with little to no effort. He will be getting stronger but not almighty. He won't be part of some great destiny, or some ancient prophecy. He's just my take on a new character. He will have some parts that make him unique but come on all the characters do. I will admit he is based a lot on myself,(shares my last name for one) I believe every OC or self insert is based at least a little on the authors. Yes that totally evil character you write about may be some deep emotions wanting to surface.

Translations:

**Aniki: **nickname given to an older unrelated male

**Kocho: **principle

I don't know the principles name so he will be known as Kocho-sama.

Reviews are welcome but flames will be used to destroy any evidence against me.


	4. school and famine

(english)

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

HEELLLOOOO!!! I'm partially back!...for now. Only one chapter this time. My life has gotten really hectic lately. I've had finals ay school. Recently my Grandmother passed away. Both my parents are getting surgery soon and that will lay thm both up for awhile so until then I'm getting as many hours at work until then as possible as it will be up to me to pay the bills for a month or two until they are well enough to work again, and we're moving to a new house soon. Plus add to this I'm working on a new exercise schedule so that leaves little time for writing.

Don't expact another update for awhile because I have no internet and my flash drive has a virus so I can't use it on the family computer. I'm currently loading this chapter using my PSP memory card. Either way please enjoy this new chapter.

Ha Ha Ha! I claim ...'Looks over at numerous lawyers holding various zanpakutos'...This story. But not Bleach. _'mumbles'_ _Damn lawyers_. "What?" Nothing!

**Chapter 4**

_Wha?..._

_..._

_Sum'thin's wrong..._

_Wha?..._

_..._

_What Happened?_

_I feel..._

_...like shit._

_Damn._

_Sum'thin' 'bout..._

_...a monster._

_Monster?_

_..._

_MONSTER!_

("MONSTER! ACK!")

-THUD!-

("Ow. Shit.")

After picking myself from falling in the floor I sat on my bed to think. Was that real? Or just a dream? It had to be a dream. No way something like that was real. Right? I couldn't help but groan, that was a fucked up dream. Giant monster, weird haired samurai dude with a schoolgirl sidekick? Sounds like the plot to a bad hentai or a good anime. I chuckled as I rubbed my face then immediately winced. I forgot about the cut on my head. I pulled my hand away and saw dried blood on it. I looked at my bed and cursed as I saw blood on the sheets. Oh well that can be washed out.

I walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I inspected the cut and rebandaged it. I walked back out and started getting ready for school. Cooked breakfast and ate. Instant pizza. washed my freckled face. Brushed my teeth. Combed and tied my long brown hair into a ponytail. Put on my (_damned_) uniform. Got my bookbag together. Before I walked out the door I snuck a glance at my watch...

...and froze.

4:43 A.M.

...

("Shit.")

*************

After waiting a few more hours (I should get a T.V.) I was finally off to school. Still wearing the (_damned_) uniform. I was wearing the full (_damned_) uniform with tie and jacket along with a new black bandana. I am not going to give up my bandanas! But still there's got to be something I can do about this (_damned_) uniform. Can you tell that I don't like uniforms? Don't get me wrong in the right situation or job I don't mind them but I like to be an individual.

After arriving at the school I checked in with the principal and he sent me to first period class. I walked in and took a seat near the window. No rain today. I looked around the mostly empty classroom. The only other person was a dark haired guy wearing a pair of glasses reading a book. After a few minutes a girl came in with what looked like a stuffed cat with one of it's arms missing.

"Ishida-san?"asked the girl shyly.

"Yes?"the newly named guy looked up.

"Uh-um...p-please?"she stuttered out as she held out her doll along with it's arm.

Ishida pulled out a sewing kit from nowhere and with an amazing show of dexterity and skill threw the doll up and sewed it back together flawlessly and handed it back to the girl. The whole moment took only a few seconds.

"Th-thank you Ishida-san."said the girl as she skipped out before he could say anything.

He just grunted and turned back to his book until he felt his desk shake. Puzzled he looked up and jumped back as he saw me perched on the edge of his desk with stars in my eyes.

"Dude, that was awesome!"I exclaimed.

He just stood there wide eyed.

"W-what?"

"Yeah! That was great man!"

"Th-thank you."he said with a small grin as he pushed up his glasses.

"How'd you learn to do that?"I asked.

"Well I've always been interested in sewing, so quite a while."

"That's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"I asked.

"Well traditionally men do not sew."

"Huh?"

"It's supposed to be a woman's thing."he explained bluntly.

"That seems kind of stupid."I replied.

He seemed to perk up and held out a hand.

"My name is Ishida Uryu. Nice to meet you."he introduced.

"James Watson."I replied shaking his hand.

"American?"

"Yup. Exchange student."I clarified to the spectacled teen.

"So you're the student. Why didn't you show up yesterday?"he asked.

"Kocho-sama sent me home after a fight. Said it would look bad for the school."I explained.

"Yes that explains the bandages."

"Heh. You should see the other guys."I chuckled.

"You're not one of those stereotypical violent Americans are you."

"Nope. I don't start fights. I finish 'em."I replied.

"Watson-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off my desk?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."I sheepishly smiled as I realized I was still on his desk.

"You should get to your seat before the bell."

"Right. I'll talk to you later."I said.

"Sure."replied Ishida with a small smile.

As I walked back to my seat other students started filing in. I looked up to see my other classmates. There's Keigo with the same goofy look on his face. Mizuiro right behind him. Orihime and Tatsuki. Tatsuki's face looks better. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought. I smiled as Orihime waved at me and returned the gesture. Chizuru looking pissed at me. Uh-oh angry lesbian. I quickly looked away. Whoa! Some big guy with abviously foreign descent. Looks mexican. Way taller than me. Yay! Not the tall one anymore. Orange guy and short girl from my dream.

_..._

_'What the hell!?' _I mentally screamed.

_"No way! There's no way! If they're here that means it wasn't a dream! No way in hell!'_

I ducked my head down and covered my face as they got closer. My hand clenched and unclenched during my thoughts. It seems my thoughts made it to the surface as Orihime turned to me.

"Are you okay Watson-kun?"she asked worried.

"Everythings fine. Don't worry."I reassured her.

_'Oh shit! What do I do? I can't run.'_

_'No. I gotta calm down. Maybe it's just a coincidence.'_

Visibly calmed I looked up as Ochi-sensei came in. However my eyes widened as she looked at me and smiled.

_'Don't do it! Please, don't do it!' _I mentally begged as I guessed what she was going to do.

"Watson-kun! Now that you're here please come up and introduce yourself."she said/ordered.

_'Shit! She did it!'_

"Watson-kun, Sensei is calling you."whispered Orihime.

"Please come introduce yourself Watson-kun."smiled Ochi-sensei. What was wrong with her?

Unknown to the others before I stood up I pulled an extra bandana from inside my jacket and tied it around my face. This one was blue. As I made my way to the front of the class a kept my head down and my jacket collar hid my covered face.

"Watsun-kun, please turn around so everyone can see you." asked/ordered Ochi-sensei.

I slowly turned around and lifted my head showing everyone my covered face. I slowly lifted a hand in greeting as everyone stared in shock.

"Yo."

_'Yeah play it cool.'_

"W-What's with the mask Watson-san!?"exclaimed a still shocked Keigo.

"I don't feel like showing my face."was my simple reply.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday?"asked Orihime.

"Hmm..."I brought my hand to my covered chin as if in deep thought and everyone leaned forward for the answer.

"I...got lost on the road of life."

-CRASH!-

I watched as the entire class fell in one massive face fault.

_'Wow. That was...perfectly timed.'_I thought to myself with a small sweatdrop.

"What the hell kind of answer is that!?"shouted the orange haired samurai dude while rubbing his head.

_'Don't freak out. Stay calm.'_I told myself.

"It was an answer."I replied calmly.

"It was a stupid answer!"he yelled.

"You're a stupid answer!"I yelled back. So much for calm.

"That makes no sense!"

"So!?"

As he and I stood exchanging glares and the rest of the class watching in a combination of shock and amusement the teacher was making her move.

-SNATCH!-

I blinked and looked around puzzled at the sound. I looked down and saw a hand attached to the bottom of the bandana on my face. I followed the hand to an arm which was attached to the teacher.

She had pulled down my mask!

("That was uncalled for you evil woman")I said with a mild glare.

She just continued to smile.

Bracing myself I turned to look back at the class. Looking back at them I looked at the people I knew for their reaction. Orihime smiling at me. She probably thought it was a joke. Tatsuki rolling her eyes. Probable thinks I'm immature. Which I am. Keigo and Mizuiro looking at me and snickering. Uryu with a small smirk.

The big Mexican dude looked on. No reaction. Trying to calm myself I looked over at the two who most likely had the most important reactions for me. The orange dude looked at me mith a mixture of his previous glare and a new open mouth look of shock. Any other time I'd probably laugh my ass off. I glanced over at the short black haired girl and her reaction was more guarded. Her eyes were wider but the shock was still evident.

_'It was real.'_

_'Shit.'_

"Watson-kun. Now can we have a real introduction please?"asked/demanded Ochi sensei.

"Gomen."I sighed.

"Ohayo. My name is James Watson. I'm an exchange student from America. Nice to meet you all."I introduced.

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"asked a random student.

"I was sent home."I explained.

"Why?"asked Keigo.

"I was hurt."

"Why?"

_'Damnit Keigo! Shut up!'_I mentally shouted. I opened my mouth to answer but was beaton to it.

"He saved Tatsuki-chan and me from a gang!"exclaimed Orihime.

_'Damnit Orihime not you too!'_I mentally shouted and cringed as the class broke out into whispers and turned to Tatsuki for info.

"He's a pretty good fighter."she explained a but unnerved at the attention.

"Wow. If Tatsuki needed help they must have been tough!''

"You know I heard a few upper classmen got arrested this morning."

"You think it could have been them?"

"This guy must be strong!"

"Who taught you how to fight?"asked Tatsuki.

"No one."

"How old are you?"asked Mizuiro.

"16."

"Why did you volunteer for the exchange program?"asked Keigo. I looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be letting Keigo do the questioning.

"I didn't."

"Then why are you here?"

"My deduction is that I was the only one in my school who could speak japanese. So they choose me."

"Did you have any girlfriends?"Keigo again. This time with a leacherous smile.

"No."

"Do you have any hobbies?"asked Orihime. Finally someone new.

"Reading, drawing, training and a few other things."

"That's it?"

"Well I enjoy the rain."I answered with a small smile.

"The rain?"

"Yes. I enjoy watching the rain."

"Why would you enjoy that? It sounds boring!"Keigo again questioned.

"It makes me not want to hit people who ask me too many questions."I replied with a vicious smirk directed at Keigo. Who immediately looked out the window probably hoping to see a rain cloud. But it wasn't going to rain today.

"Okay if there are no more questions then can you please take your seat Watson-kun?"asked the teacher.

"Hai."I replied. There wouldn't be anymore questions after that.

As I walked back to my desk I could feel the stares directed at me. Sitting down I looked around and saw everyone finally turn away I looked over at the two from yesterday. They were sneaking glances at me every now and then. I just lowered my head and looked at my desk.

_'Shit.'_

**Lunch**

_'I'm going to die.'_

_..._

_'There's just no other way.'_

_..._

_'I'm definitely going to die here.'_

These were my current thoughts. Why? Well when I first came to this country I had assumed the school system would be similar to my old one. Up to a point it was. Wake up. Get ready. Eat breakfast. Go to school. Go to class. Slee-um ur learn! Yes learn. Eat lunch. Slee-uh learn some more. Go home. This is what I thought it would be like. And it was. Until lunch. My old school lunch was provided. Sure it was cheap school issued food but it was free. Here you eather pay for your food or you bring it.

-GROOOWWWLL-

Which I couldn't and didn't.

("Shit.")

-GROWL-

("Shut up!")I grunted at my stomach.

I was currently on the roof looking up at the sky with my back leaning against the stairwell shed. I was up there hoping no one would find me. But things don't always turn out right.

"Hey."

I shifted my gaze as a shadow appeared over me. It was the orange dude and the short girl. Their arms were crossed and the orange dudes eyes were narrowed at me.

"Yo."I lifted my hand in the same greeting as before.

The two of them stared at me for a bit. I stared back. Suddenly the orange dude lowered his arms and sighed.

"Look, about yesterday..."he began but I held up my hand and stopped him.

"Wait. Before you explain anything let me say this. I don't know what that was but I guess I owe you one for saving my ass, so thanks."I finished.

The orange dude looked at me for a moment before he let out a sigh. He held his hand down to me as a greeting.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you, and you're welcome."he said with a smirk.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you."This from the short girl who did a curtsy. Who the hell curtsys?

I looked up at them and then at Ichigo's hand. Letting out a small smile I grasped it and shook.

"Nice to meet you. I believe you already know my name."

"Yeah, I think everyone in class knows your name."He said with a smirk.

"Hey, Hey, A guys got to make an entrance."I said with a shrug and a grin.

"Not everyone should."Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Yeah, but its just the way I..."I didn't finish as I felt something coming from my side.

I looked over and saw the girl, Rukia, creeping up with something in her hand. Without thinking I lunged, surprising her and snatched the offending item. Jumping back to a safe location I examined said item. It looked like some kind of fancy lighter. Finished studying I looked back at her with a serious expression.

"What's this? Some kind of memory device."I asked seriously.

"H-how did you know?"she asked wide eyed. Ichigo stood back a bit surprised as well.

"Simple. I didn't, you just told me."I explained as she dawned a shocked look.

"Plus I've seen MIB enough times to know how things like this work!"I shouted in her face.

"W-what?"she exclaimed.

"Haha! Never underestimate the knowledge T.V. can grant you!"I laughed maniacally while slipping the memory thingy into my pocket. She didn't notice, still shocked.

-GROWL-

"..."

"..."

"..."

("Shit.") I slumped back down, to hungry to stand up.

"Oi."I looked back up at Ichigo with a questioning gaze. He handed me a wrapped sandwich. With a smile of gratitude I accepted it.

"Thanks."

With that the three of us sat down and began to eat. Rukia shooting my glances.

"I was wrong Ichigo."I broke the silence. He looked up and met my gaze.

"Your not a stupid question."I explained. He just smirked.

-GROWL-

I looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"You not getting anymore."he said annoyed.

("Shit.")

*************

This is also something I've done before. I woke up an hour before my alarm was to go off and my sleep blurred eyes mistook 5:29 am for 6:29 am. not wanting to hear my annoying alarm clock (which I hate) I turned the alarm off got ready for school, got back to my room and saw it was now 5:49 am. The only reason I didn't a very rude expletive was that everyone else was still asleep.

Angry lesbians are scary. Just look at Akane Tendo...Ha! She's not even in this anime and I still burned her!

Had a Kakashi Moment there...and I don't apologize! Kakashi is a really cool character. That was one moment of randemness among many. Be prepared.

Nice and constructive reviews are appreciated.

Flames will be gathered and given to my brother, Beware for he is a Pyro.


	5. Annoyance and Danger

(english)

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

Fair warning to all. As a friend of mine pointed out in some of my earlier writings, I have the habit mixing 1st person and 3rd person point of view to gether by accident so if this happens please inform me. With constructive criticism. I will do my best differentiate between the points of view. thank you _'bows lightly'_

I don't own Bleach...But I claim Zangetsu 'said while waving said zanpakuto around' "No!"from Ichigo. Damnit. 

**Chapter 5**

_'This isn't so bad.' _James thought.

Looking around and listening to Ichigo and Rukia explain some of their adventures and battles. Which brought on explanations about a few things (accompanied by bad drawings). Hollows for one, and the jobs of shinigami. Which some how got around to the point of Rukia's age. Not a good subject. Nor was the phrase 'Holy crap thats almost ancient!'. This was proven by the marker hitler mustache James now sported. He looked on while wiping away said offending fake facial hair.

_'Not bad at all.'_

-GROWL-

_'Okay a little bad.' _he grimaced holding his almost empty stomach. Ichigo not offering anymore food.

_'Stingy bastard.'_

-CREAK-

"..?"James sent a questioning gaze at the roof's door.

"Kurosaki-kun!"came an excited familiar cry.

"Oh, Watson-kuns here too!"

"Yo."said american greeted.

_'Maybe I should stop that?'_

_'...Nah.'_

"Want to have lunch with us?"came a hopeful question.

"Sure."

The american looked at the assembled group. Orihime followed by Tatsuki and seemingly stalked by Chizuru.

_'Okay.'_

Keigo and Mizuiro and the big dude.

_'Tall...Cool.'_

After everyone was settled they all turned to the newcomer.

_'Looks like the gang is all here.'_

"Yo."came a repeated greeting.

"Stop doing that!"came from the orange headed boy to his left.

"Why?"

"Its annoying!"

"So."greatest comeback ever. Ichigo just sat back scowling. He's good at that.

James looked back to the group and saw mixed reactions of mirth, amusement and annoyence. Looking over the group his eyes feel on the one he didn't know.

"I don't know you."he directed at the big guy.

"Yasutora Sado."the newly named guy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you...and thank you."the bandanaed teen said while holding his hand out.

"For what?"Chad asked while shaking hands.

"For being taller than me. I'm getting tired of looking over heads."he explained.

"Heh."

Having set a light mood everyone just sat back and started to chat with their newest acquantence. Asking small questions they couldn't in class.

"Watson-san where are you from?"asked Keigo with a mouth full of sandwich. James looked with envy.

"A small town in the middle of nowhere."he answered.

"Who taught you how to fight?"asked Tatsuki, slightly impatient at not yet getting a straight answer.

"Nobody."he replied.

"What does that mean?"she asked.

"I mean, no one taught me."

"But how did you get so good?"she asked puzzled.

"Hmm. You know when you were a kid and you saw those old Kung Fu movies and thought 'I wish I could do that.'?"he asked

Most of the group nodded.

"Well I took that a step further."

"How?"from Ichigo.

"I couldn't afford any karate lessons, so instead I took what allowance I had and bought any martial arts movie I could get my hands on."he began to explain.

"How does that help?"asked Mizuiro.

"Well..."he began but was interrupted.

-GROWL-

("Shit.")

"Hungry Watson-Kun?"asked Orihime holding out a chunk of...something.

"Arigato Hime-Chan"he quickly thanked her not noticing the warning signs the others gave him nor the glare from Chizuru.

Taking a bite of the...food? He quickly restrained himself from spitting it out. Without a second thought he readied himself and to the entire groups amazement and Orihime's delight swallowed the morsel. Not giving his stomach a chance to retaliate he quickly scarfed the rest down. Letting out a sigh of relief he looked up at the amazed/sickened/simpathetic looks the others gave him.

_'Better to have a stomach filled with nasty food than an empty one.'_ he thought.

"Wow Watson-kun, would you like some more."asked the well meaning but poison toting red head.

"N-no thank you Hime-cha..."he left unfinished as he ducked a punch from behind from Chizuru...

which hit Keigo. In the face.

"AHHH Watson-Saaaaaan."Moaned the poor teen.

"Chizuru, what are you doing!?"demanded Tatsuki.

"No one can address Orihime like that!"exclaimed the open lesbian.

"Especially not hi...where'd he go?"she asked while looking at the now vacant spot.

Everyone looked at the now vacant spot wondering the samething. Looking around it was Rukia who first spotted the black bandana peeking over the roof of the stairwell.

"There."the dark haired girl pointed.

"Watson-kun why are you up there?"the ever innocant Orihime asked.

("Staying away from the psychotic lesbian.")he muttered in english.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"How'd you get up there?"asked Ichigo.

"I climbed. How do you think?"he replied.

"Well get down here!"He yelled back.

"I don't know. I kind of like it."he smirked.

"Now dammit!"he yelled again.

"Fine, fine. (Ass.)"he muttered the last part while climbing down.

"What?"

"I called you an ass!"he explained.

"You bastard!"The irate orange head yelled.

"Yup."James agreed happily.

Ichigo just stood there slightly growling while everyone looked on with amusement.

"It's nice to see them getting along."said Orihime. Everyone gave her a weird look.

Eventually the two settled down and a semi comfortable silence followed...until.

"Hey!"jumped Tatsuki causing everyone to look at her.

"Finish your story."she ordered.

"Oh right. Let's see where was I? Oh yeah. I got every movie I could and watched them over and over again."he paused for suspense.

"Why?"

"When my Mom wasn't home I practiced those moves over and over again, until I got them right. Over the years I just picked up other things."he finished.

"Thats it?"questioned Ichigo. A tick mark appeared on James head.

"What do you mean 'Thats it'?"he questioned.

"If you just copied things like that it couldn't have given you any good skills. Why didn't you get your dad to help you or something."he asked.

At this James lost his anger and became oddly quiet. Noticing this Ichigo was about to question the change in attitude.

"I never knew my father."This stopped most of them cold.

"He died before I was a year old. My mother raised me alone. She worked most of the time leaving me to myself and that's what I did."he finished with a sad smile.

The group as a whole got quiet leaving an uncomfortable silence. Most of them feeling sympathy pains for the now quiet american. Sensing this James swiftly put on a smile to alleviate the mood.

"Don't think about such depressing things."he exclaimed.

"It's in the past."he finished.

-RING!-

"Well let's get back to class or Ochi-sensei will be mad."said Mizuiro.

_'Yeah she's evil enough already.'_Thought the american.

**End of School**

After getting through a few more hours and classes it was finally time to go home. The over all experiance of this new foreign school in James' opinion was not bad at all. He especially enjoyed the small victory he won over Ochi-sensei.

_Flashback_

_Looking around the classroom James focused on the clock waiting for the last class to end. Out of habit he adjusted his bandana. This caused Ochi-sensei to focus her attention on him._

_"Watson-kun."_

_"Hai?"_

_"I was lenient the fist half of school because it was your fist day, but you need to remove your bandana."she told/ordered him._

_"Nani?! But why?"he asked._

_"Because it can distract other students."she explained._

_"How?"_

_"I don't know but it's in the rule book."_

_"What if everyone had one?"he asked/pleaded._

_"Well I guess It would be okay then."she admitted._

_"But not everyone has..."she didn't finish as James reached into his uniforms jacket and removed several stacks of folded bandanas. All the while sporting a smug grin._

_"I have black, white, blue, green, red, purple, orange, neon green, neon orange, various camo, skulls, and...hey how'd a pink one get in here? Anyone want a pink one?"he asked the slightly stunned students._

_"You carry that many bandanas around?"questioned Ichigo with a sweatdrop._

_"Yup."answered James actually sounding proud._

_"Well sensei?"he asked turning to the teacher._

_"..."she turned around apparantly not wanting to deal with the strange american._

_Many students looked back at James sweatdroping at the proud look in his face as he replaced the bandanas._

_Flashback Over_

Finally loosening the collar of his (_Damned_) uniform James set out for his temporary home. Right behind Orihime and Tatsuki. After a few minutes no one really thought much on this. It's not odd for people to walk the same path to get home. After another five minutes it started getting strange causing Tatsuki aand Orihime to look back.

"Look I know you helped us yesterday but that doesn't mean you have to follow us."said Tatsuki annoyed.

"I'm not following you."he said."I'm going home."he explained.

"Whatever."

5 Minutes later...

"Damnit now I know you're following us!"she almost yelled.

"Yeah well, how do I know your not reverse-following me?!"he did yell.

"What the hells that?"

"Its when you know where someones going and walk ahead of them to fool them."he explained.

"I've never heard of that!" she said with multiple tick marks and sweat drops appearing.

"Thats because I just made it up!" he said with a proud smile.

"What?"

"Oh that makes sense!"said Orihime with an understanding look.

"Orihime not you to!"

"See I'm in the right."

"Whatever."she gave up.

10 minutes later at the apartment stairs.

"Aha! I knew you were following us!"Tatsuki accused. Again.

He didn't say anything instead he pulled out a key similar to Orihime's and unlocked his door. The one next to Orihime's. This caused Tatsuki to slightly gape at the coincidence.

"Hm? You say something Tatsuki-san?"asked James playfully.

"Wow, I didn't know you were my neighbor Watson-kun."said Orihime happily.

"I didn't either really."he said."But at least I got a good neighbor."he smiled at her.

"Same here."she smiled back.

"Well I still got to unpack. Ja ne."He dismissed himself.

"Watson-kun this means I can help by making lunch for you to!"she said happily causing him to stiffen and Tatsuki to give a look of half smugness and half simpathy.

"Thanks for the offer Hime-chan but I wouldn't feel right burdening you like that."he said after some thought.

"Now that I know to bring a lunch it won't be a problem again."he told her.

"Oh okay then. See you tomorrow Watson-kun."she said.

"You too Hime-chan, Tatsuki-san."he parted and went inside.

_'Note to self. Buy many, many sandwich components.'_

**Next Day**

After going through his new routine (this time not stubing a toe) and making his lunch James was on his way. This time wearing a white bandana. Not seeing Orihime he figured she had already left earlier. As he was walking down the street futilely adjusting his (_Damned_) uniform James spotted a familiar face, and an idea jumped into his head.

"Ohayo Ishida-san!"he greeted the spectacled teen.

"Ohayo Watson-san."responded the teen slightly surprised to see him.

"Hey Ishida-san I've got a problem only someone with your talents could solve."he said throwing an arm around Ishida's shoulders.

"Oh?"Ishida asked slightly annoyed at the contact.

_'This will work great.'_

*************

"Well? What do you think?"asked James hoping Ishida would accept.

"Hmm."pondered Ishida.

"..."

"Hmm."

"..."a tick mark started to appear on James forehead.

"Hmm."

"YES OR NO!"yelled James losing patience. Ishida, despite the outburst, looked up calmly.

"I accept. this seems like an amusing challenge."he told the american.

"Yes, you're the best Ishida!"complimented James.

"Thank you. It will be ready after lunch."the quincy informed him.

"Arigato."thanked James.

"I'll see you then."With that the american walked out of the classroom leaving his uniform jacket with the glasses wearing teen.

*************

_'Well I have a few minutes before class, what should I do?'_thought James walking around the building.

_'Heh, can't wait to see the look on Ochi-sensei's face.'_ A smirk formed on his face.

"Not you!"came a muffled voice.

"?"Curious James peeked inside an open ground window.

("How is the whole group in trouble?")he muttered seeing the majotiry of his new friends in the principles office. Keigo being held by his shirt by the coach. Curious he watched the sho...event play out.

"You were with him, but did nothing to stop him."said the coach. "You're just as guilty!"he admonished.

_'Guilty by association. Sounds familiar.'_ he thought.

"W-what's the fuss just 'cuz we were on TV?"asked Keigo.

_'TV? When did this happen?'_James wondered bewildered.

"'Just 'cuz'?!"yelled the coach

"Haven't you realized that you're here precisely because of that lack of awareness?!"he scolded.

_'How does that work out?'_

"I'm flabbergasted?" revealed the coach.

_'I think they make a pill for that.'_thought James with a grin.

"I'm so sorry."began Rukia. "It's all my fault..."she said holding a handkerchief to her eyes. "I couldn't stop Kurosaki-kun who was so determined to get on TV..."as her tears were shed the coach dropped Keigo. "It's my fault."she began to admit. "I really did my best, but..."as she began to cry the coach was quick to try and comfort her. And James...

_'That is so fake.'_he sweatdropped_.'Oh well time to help out.'_

Scanning the ground he quickly located a pebble. Staying low he took aim while everyone was focused on Rukia's stellar performance. With a quick twitch the pebble was off. Ichigo blinked and stopped himself from grabbing the back of his head and looked for the source of the attack. Spotting James at the window he quickly noticed the beconing motions of his hand. Quickly alerting the others they slowly made their way to the window.

"I don't care what you do to Kurosaki-kun, so please spare me..."she wound down her sob story.

("That's cold")James muttered but not quiet enough.

"Hmm?"the coach as he looked over and saw...

The five teens running like hell!

"Hey, you brats!"He yelled."Do you know what will happen if you run away?!"

He turned around to yell at Rukia...

And she was gone to!

"And now. even Kuchiki is gone to!"he exclaimed."Kocho!"

"Now, now, you don't have to scold them so severely, just because they were on TV."he said. "but do try to get me Ichigo's autograph."

"I can't believe you all!"screamed the coach.

*************

"Alls well that ends well."said Keigo with a smile. "It's all thanks to, Kuchiki-san and Watson-san."

"Oh please..."she said in fake embarrassment.

"No prob, it was kinda fun."said James.

"Baka, don't compliment her."said Ichigo."She tried to sell me out."

"But thanks to her act, you were able to get away when James showed you the window."Tatsuki said.

"It was just an A...C...T."said Rukia with a smirk."I wouldn't dream of selling out a friend like Kurosaki-kun."

"That's right."James said to Ichigo."Besides it's not like she would have gotten anything for ya, Ichigo."he finished with a grin.

"What was that?"growled out Ichigo.

"What did you do on TV anyway?"asked James ignoring Ichigo angering him more."Did you moon the camera?"

"What? No!"he said shocked as everyone laughed and Orihime blushed.

"Really? I would have."admitted James with a smile.

"Not everyones an Idiot like you!"yelled Ichigo.

"What was that Strawbaka?!"James yelled back.

This powder keg of teenage anger would more than likely have sparked an explosive argument of great magnitude. However...

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Three sets of eyes widened as they knew what that meant. Acting quickly Rukia turned to the group.

"Sorry everyone, but I need to go talk to Kurosaki-kun."she curtsyed."Please excuse us, everyone."

With that the two were off.

"What was that?"wondered Keigo.

"Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san..."muttered Orihime.

"Huh?"

"Are they seeing each other?"she asked.

_'I should probably difuse this...Nah.'_thought James while he did a mental evil grin.

"No way!"denied Keigo."At least Kuchiki wouldn't."

_'Damn. That would have been funny.'_ thought James dissappointed. looking back to the trailing member of the group he saw Chad focused on a window.

"What's up Sado?"he asked.

"Hmm? Nothing."he said before walking off.

_'He takes the strong silent type to a whole 'nother level.'_ James thought with a sweatdrop.

**During Lunch**

The second day of classes was about the same as the first for James. The main difference was that James kept drifting off and snickering at what he cooked up with Ishida. The teen was a bit odd in James' opinion but who wasn't? James and Uryuu got along pretty well, everyone else found it strange that the quiet teen was normal around you and lukewarm at best to many others. It might have been because James didn't really judge Ishida based on his hobby, infact he found it rather cool. It particularly comes in handy with the plan James cooked up. Said teen looked over the roof with the two others. Ichigo and Rukia. The two were allright to him, but their extra job of killing Hollows made him a bit warey. Despite that he got along well with them, he especially enjoyed interacting with Ichigo. The orange teen was easy to rile up and the reactions were almost always funny. The shorter girl still didn't notice the lack of her memory thing. At the moment however the two Hollow slayers seemed to be rather perturbed, if the way Ichigo was glaring at his sandwich was cause for concern.

"Hey, It's not going to glare back if that's what your going for."said the american directed towards Ichigo. Causing said teen to direct the glare towards the only american on the roof.

"Its not that."

"Then what?"he asked annoyed.

"Somethings been destroying hollows before we can get there."supplied Rukia.

"And thats bad how? It seems to make your job easier."

"Because when I get all ready to fight hollows, theres nothing there."said a still annoyed Ichigo.

"It actually makes me want to kill hollows."he muttered, unknown to him James and Rukia slowly scooted away from him.

"Any idea what it is?"asked the curious american.

"Not yet."responded Rukia.

"Well don't get so worked up about it. It'll work out in the end."he told them before looking at his watch.

"OH NO!"he yelled.

"WHAT?!"both yelled on edge.

"I'm late for an oppointment."he told them calmly.

"Then why'd you yell?"demanded Ichigo.

"Because it's very important."he informed them.

"Ja ne."he departed.

"Hey, get back here I'm not done yellin at you!"yelled Ichigo.

"That was immature."deadpanned Rukia.

"Urusai."

*************

"How'd it go, Ishida?"asked James peering over Ishida's shoulder.

"Very well."he said."The fabric stitched on very nicely."

"Really? Well let's take a look."said James holding up his jacket.

"Wow. Very nice job"he whistled in appreciation."But what's with the cross design?"he asked.

"Thank you."thanked Ishida."The cross is just a personal flair of mine."

"Well I can appreciate that."said James.

_'Wait till Ochi-sensei sees this.'_he thought mental evil grin returning. However the mental evil was crushed by curiousity as they heard a clamoring in the hall.

"Nani? What's that?"asked James.

"I believe last semesters grades are up."said Ishida while pulling out a book."You should go see yours."

"Mine? I've been hear two days. How can I have grades yet?"asked James.

"More than likely your old grades were sent and put up with ours."he explained.

"Oh cool. Thanks Ishida."he said before leaving."Ja ne."

"Good bye Watson-kun."said Ishida.

*************

Looking down the hall discreetly holding his improved jacket James located a group of students surrounding a large board. Looking closer he saw Keigo apperantly freaking out and Mizuiro scrunched down in cloaser drew the duo's attention to him.

"Watson-SAAAAN!"screamed Keigo."You're our last hope."

"W-what?"he asked confused.

"Come on. You've only been here a few days."explained Mizuiro."Your grades have to be as bad as ours."

"Hey!"

Dragging him to the board the two watched from the sideline in anticipation. Slightly annoyed James trailed the board with a finger searching for his name. After a minute of searching he dropped his finger and stepped back, his eyes widening in shock. The others quickly took note and turned to him.

"What? You did that bad?"asked Tatsuki.

"I...I...I..."he stuttered, eyes still wide.

"Well, tell us."said Ichigo in annoyance.

"I...I..."he said."I don't know my name in Kanji."he finished turning back to normal in an instant.

**...**

-CRASH!-

Looking at his friends he couldn't help put sweatdrop as the second time in two days they did a perfectly timed group face fault.

_'Wow. This is kind of fun.'_thought James holding back a laugh.

"Dammit, why did you have that reaction?!"demanded Ichigo.

"It was funny."came a simple explanation.

"Why you..."

"Here it is, Watson-kun!"came from Orihime pointing to said name.

Looking at the board and locating her finger James quickly took the same pose as before.

"N-no way!"he stuttered once again. This time he was joined by Keigo and Mizuiro.

"THIRTEEN?!"all three cried simultaineously.

"Watson-san how could you?"cried Keigo while he and Mizuiro ran off.

"Baka! I'm not proud of this!"shouted James at their retreating backs.

"Huh? Why?"asked Orihime.

"Its thirteen."he told her."Do you know how unlucky that is? Oh man now I have to slip up somewhere. I need to lower that grade to fourteen."he said while pacing.

"Why not work up to twelve?"asked Chad.

"That's to much work."he explained."Now maybe I should sleep through history or something."

Ignoring the muttering american Ichigo turned back to the board moving his eyes to number one.

"Ishida Ametatsu?"asked Ichigo confused."Never heard of that name."

_'Sounds familiar.'_thought James as he stopped pacing.

"It's Uryu. Ishida Uryu-kun."clarified Orihime.

_'Ishidas number one? Lucky bastard.'_

"You know him?"asked Ichigo.

"He's in our class."explained Orihime.

"Huh?"asked Ichigo with a dumb founded face.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine."said James as Ichigo's shocked face turned to him.

"Forget it, you two."said Tatsuki."He never remembers a person's name or face."

James watched Tatsuki walk away with Orihime and turned to Ichigo.

"Was there such a guy?"pondered Ichigo to himself.

Hodong back a sigh James watched as Keigo and Mizuiro wandered back apparently forgiving the others for their 'misdeed'. While conversing about what they should do after school James spied Rukia approaching at a run.

_'Found him.'_ she thought."Kurosaki-kun! Come with me a moment!"she ordered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Kuchiki-san is quite aggrssive."said Keigo.

"Don't guys like girls like that?"asked James.

"Maybe they _are_ seeing each other."suggested Mizuiro.

"Oh. Naughty, naughty."said James with a grin before turning to the others."I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Watson-san."said Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Good bye."from Chad.

**Later That Night**

Ichigo and Rukia looked on in shock as Ishida Uryu destroyed a hollow with an arrow of pure energy.

"It disappeared."stated Rukia.

"Just what are you?!"demanded Ichigo. The quincy slowly stood up, his back still facing them.

"Ishida Uryu. A Quincy."he informed them. He turned to face them, revealing an icy glare.

"I hate Shinigami."he told them.

"What?"

"Don't you understand?" he asked."I'm telling you, Kurosaki Ichigo..."His glare seeming to intensify.

"I hate you."

**Next Day**

_'Ochi-senseis going to flip when she sees.'_snickered James walking into the building wearing his jacket normally.

Walking by a classroom James glimpsed Ishida inside reading a book. Judging by his posture he seems to be in a bad mood. Changing course he turned and walked inside and greeted the quincy.

"Ohayo, Ishida."he greeted.

"Ohayo, Watsun-kun."he responded not looking up from his book.

"What's up? Your not usually this cold to me."asked James.

"Gomen. Just a bad night."he apologised

"Don't worry about it."he waved off before a grin flashed through."Today I show off your grand work."he informed.

"I was wondering when you would."he smiled turning a page.

James just grinned and blinked as one of Orihime's friends, Michiru he remembered, walked up to Ishida's desk holding a plushie. Without a word he reached up and in a repeat performance of the day they meet fixed the doll in record time.

"I-It's fixed! Arigato. Ishida-san!"Michiru thanked him.

"No problem."he replied returning to his book."It's no big deal."He informed her without looking at her.

"Gomen nasai."she apologised before walking off.

_'He'd probably make more friends if wasn't so cold.'_thought James before a feeling of being watched popped up. Looking towards the door he spied Ichigo and Orihime spying on him and Ishida. Seeing they were caught staring at you they pulled away, running off elsewhere, James blinked and shrugged before looking back and talking with Ishida.

"I'm gonna take a walk before class. Later."James waved goodbye.

"Later."responded Ishida.

As he walked down the hall, James felt someone approaching him, looking back he saw Ichigo with Rukia behind him. Throwing back a greeting before turning back to heading out he wasn't quite fast enough to dodge a pair of hands latch onto his ponytail and drag him down the hallway. Dragging him down to an empty classroom, James struggling the whole way they finally stopped and faced him.

"What the hell was that!?"shouted James smoothing out his hair.

"What are you doing with Ishida Uryu?" demanded Ichigo.

"Hanging out, why?" he asked as he finally straightened his hair.

"That guy is the reason most of the Hollows are disappearing before we reach them!" Rukia tells him.

"Really...?"

They nod.

"Wow, this means he's more of a badass than Ichigo!" he laughed.

"Hey!!" shouted Ichigo as Rukia sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it."he told them."Doesn't this mean he's on your side?"

"Not Really."Rukia admitted.

"Don't worry."he repeated before perking up."Oh I almost forgot."he said before pulling off his jacket.

"What?"asked Ichigo while watching him.

"This."said James proudly holding up his jacket.

"Your jacket?"Ichigo deadpanned.

"Yes. And so much more."said James before turning it inside out and reversing it. Ichigo and Rukia looked on in shock as the school issued jacket was totally changed. The inside, now outside was now a navy blue color with white edges. A large white cross adorned the back from top to bottom. The arms of the cross traveled to the sleeves and down them to the edge. The head of the cross traveled up the newly stitched in hood and branched off into another cross. The two just marveled as James slipped on his new and improved jacket.

"Where did you get that?"asked Ichigo.

"A friend helped me out." James said mischieviously.

"Uryu?" asked Rukia.

"How did you know?" asked James shocked.

"Not that hard to figure out." she muttered.

"Well anyway on to class." He said back to normal.

*************

Everyone in class was watching him. He knew. He could feel their gazes. James didn't care he just smiled and watched the teacher. She was staring him down with a growing tick mark.

"Watson-kun."She began."I may be lenient on yout bandanas, but I cannot allow you to wear that."

"Why not?"he asked still smiling.

"It's against school policy."she explained."You need to wear your school issued jacket."

"Heh heh heh. Oh but I am sensei."he said confusing her."I've been wearing it all along."with that he stood up. Opening up his jacket showing everyone the dull colored insides.

"According to the school handbook."he began."It doesn't matter how I wear my jacket as long as I were it."He finished with a triumphant pose and smile.

"What do you say about that sensei?"he asked cockily.

"Detention."was her simple answer.

It took but a second but James body went limp falling back into his seat and his head hitting the desk with a -klunk-.

("Shit.")came out muffled.

Looking back up and around the class and seeing the other students smiling, even Ichigo cracking a grin. Looking back at Ochi-sensei he saw a small smile on her face as well.

_'Meh. Worth it.'_

**After School With Ichigo**

In a lone street three figures stood. One Quincy, one Shinigami and one Mod soul. The tension could almost be physically felt as the two main contenders faced each other.

"All right, explain to me..."began Ichigo."the rules of this duel."

"We'll use this."said the Quincy pulling out a small white disk.

"Huh? What is that?"asked Ichigo.

"It's bait for Hollows."explained Uryu."Once It's crushed and scattered, Hollows will come."

"What?!"asked Ichigo shocked.

"The victor will be whoever kills the most Hollows in 24 hours."continued Uryu."Well? Isn't that easy to understand?"he asked.

"Don't joke around!"yelled Ichigo."you'll endanger other people just to duel me?!"

"Who do you think you are?!"Ichigo demanded.

"Don't make such a fuss, you fool."said Uryu."There's no need to worry about other people."he explained."I'll kill every single Hollow that comes."This however didn't sooth Ichigo who continued to glare.

"If you are confident that you can protect others from Hollows, then you should accept the challenge."Uryu pressed. It took just a second to crush the little piece of bait and scatter it. Ichigo looked on shocked and angry. Kon looked into the sky as the first Hollow appeared. And was promptly destroyed by an arrow.

"That's number one."said Uryu calmly. Not knowing what was just unleashed.

**Later After Detention**

It seems their was one other thing James didn't know about japanese schools. Their punishments. At his old school detention consisted of sitting in a small room with other delinquents and usually waiting for time to pass. Maybe writing lines depending on the teacher. Japanese detentions were a little different. And hwere he is found cleaning the entire classroom under Ochi-senseis supervision. The worst thing was she was a cleanfreak. She wouldn't let him move on unless something was spotless. Finally after an hour and a half she called it quits.

"Allright, Watson-kun thats enough."she said."You can go now."

"YES! FREEDOM!"he yelled, running out before she changed her mind. Running to the exit he passed a pair of teachers talking about a bunch of broken glass. Not paying it much thought he burst out of the doors to the outside.

("Ah, the air smells so sweet and fresh.")he said.("Nothing like cheap cleaner.")

Walking down the street James was enjoying his new found freedom. The simple walk feeling better than he thought. To bad there was no rain though. Then the feeling returned. The one from before. The same heart squezzing feeling. Like a cold dead hand wrapped around his heart. Looking around wildly he didn't see anything. Despite that James began picking up his pace trying to make it out of the area. He made it to a deserted lot when something large landed behind him, cracking the ground and shaking the earth.

("Wh-what the...")

"**Sniff... Heh heh heh, smells tasty!**"A dark voice groaned out.

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Not the tone but the same bloodlust, and hunger as the last one had! Before he could turn his head two more crashes answered the first one.

**"Ha ha. Yes indeed Aniki! Smells Wonderful!"**came a second voice.

**"Definitely. A great meal Brothers. Let's enjoy!"**A third put in.

_'More?'_ he thought turning around and immediately wished he hadn't. There standing before him were three Hollows.

**"Lets eat."**

("Shit!")

Hurray for me. I've got the first three seasons of bleach on DVD. That covers all the way to the end of the rescue arc. This will help me with this story alot.

Strawbaka: One translation of Ichigo is strawberry so I thought this was a good insult.

I just realized almost nowhere in my story does it describe James fully, so I will include a small description of him. I'll be doing this for all my OCs. yes there will be others.

**Name:** James Watson (when he arrived to Japan he forget to reverse his name when introducing himself so most call him 'Watson' but he doesn't mind)

**Age:** 17 (eventually)

**Height:** 5'11''

**Hair:** Brown worn long in a ponytail

**Eyes:** Storm grey.

**Physical Quirks: **Has many freckles.

**Personality:** A mixture of Ichigo's temper and Keigo's wackyness. A bit carefree but serious when it counts.

**Preferred Attire:** Hoodies, T-shirts, Jeans, and various bandanas. Watch worn on right hand.

Please Read and Review, If you don't Chappy will be sad, and that will make Rukia angry, You won't like her when she's angry.

Flames will be used to set Chappy on fire...and I'll tell Rukia it was you.


	6. Death and Decisions

(english)

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

I don't own Bleach...but I'm tryin'!

**Chapter 4**

_**Last Time**_

_"__**Sniff... Heh heh heh, smells tasty!**__" A dark voice groaned out._

_His eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Not the tone but the same bloodlust, and hunger as the last one had! Before he could turn his head two more crashes answered the first one._

_**"Ha ha. Yes indeed Aniki! Smells Wonderful!" **__came a second voice._

_**"Definitely. A great meal Brothers. Let's enjoy!" **__A third put in._

_'More?' he thought turning around and immediately wished he hadn't. There standing before him were three Hollows._

_**"Lets eat."**_

_("Shit!")_

James watched in horror as the three Hollows advanced on him. There bodies were reletively humanoid, each with the same hole in there stomach. The white masks that made up their faces were almost all the same. They each resembled a traditional japanese oni, but each one had a different number of horns. The largest one had three, the middle one had two and the smallest had a single horn. Any other time he would have remarked on their similarities but now he was just to scared. Shifting his foot he prepared to run, anywhere away from here. He didn't prepare for the middle one to disappear.

_'What?!...Where?'_ he thought looking around. Quickly senseing something behind he jumped to the left just as a large fist impacted the ground.

**"Going somewhere?" **asked the two horned hollow.

"Yeah. Away from here." Said James slowly reaching into his jacket pocket.

**"What makes you think we'll let you?" **giggled the little one.

"Your lack of memory for one!" He yelled pulling out Rukia's small memory device. With a clench of his eyes and the push of a button a large 'poof' of smoke appeared and surrounded the three Hollows. Who all began hacking and coughing as it dissipated.

**"What the hell was that?!" **coughed the big one.

**"How annoying!" **came from the second one.

**"You bastard! I'll kill you!"** yelled the little one.

James however was starring at the now useless device. Watching a little bunny head on a spring bounce around.

_'The damn thing doesn't work on Hollows!'_ he mentally ranted. Without a second thought he reared back and chucked the little device...

Right into the little ones right eye.

**"AHHHHH! You bastard I'll kill you dead!"** it yelled holding it's eye. As one they all turned to James...and blinked as he wasn't there anymore. Looking around they caught sight of him just as he grabbed a fence preparing to jump it. With a small grunt of effort he cleared it and was airborne.

**"Where you goin'? We just started!"** said the middle Hollow as it appeared next to him still in midair.

_'Fast!'_ was all he had time to think as said Hollow landed a punch in the chest and launched him back over the fence to join his brothers. Not allowing himself to stay down long he quickly jumped to his feet...and ducked to avoid the smallest Hollow is it lunged over him. Almost immediately after it passed over him, he rolled to the left as the middle one reappeared and stomped on his previous location.

_'Shit! the only thing keeping me alive are my senses!' _he thought as he dodged a swipe from the little one. All the while the big one watched from the side lines.

**"You have good senses boy."** remarked the big one as James spun around another kick from the middle one.

_'Damnit!' _ he cursed as he leaped over the little one. He looked forward just the big one appeared in front of him. Not giving him a second to adjust the big one reared back a fist and punched James in the chest, making him taste blood. The impact of the blow sent him flying back into the brick fence, cracking it from the force. As he shakily got to his knees he suddenly found it hard to breath.

_'Musta cracked a rib.'_ he thought as he clutched his chest...and heard a jingle. His blood running cold he looked down...to a broke chain.

("What?") he said shocked. He looked at the short, inches long chain and saw another one a few feet away. Following the chain he saw it connected to him. No, his body, blood leaking out of it's mouth. A light no longer in the grey eyes. A lifeless vessel. He remembered Rukia saying something about chains. About once severed a soul was dead. That meant he was dead.

James Watson was dead.

*************

In various parts of Karakura City several people in the middle of their own battles, stiffened as a cold chill went down there spines. _'James/Watson-kun/san.'_ echoed through their minds.

*************

Looking down at the chain James couldn't help but tremble as the situation set itself into his mind. He was dead. Dead. No coming back. He'd never see his mother again. His friends.

("No. No. NO! DAMNIT, NO!") he screamed in despair. Feeling a sharp pain, he looked on in shock as the chain seemed to grow mouths and begin eating each other.

("W-What the hell?!") he gasped before grabbing the chain. ("STOP!") he yelled. But it was all for nothing, grabbing the chain only resulted in the many mouths biting chunks out of his hands, quickly making him let go. He could do nothing but watch on despair and fear as the chains ate away until they reached the plate. The three Hollows sitting back and watching chuckled at the horrified look on his face. Put out that they wouldn't be able to eat a fresh soul, but satisfied that they'd be able to eat a fresh Hollow instead. Waching on and feeling intense pain James watched as the plate shattered and feel away leaving a black gaping hole in it's place.

("No. Please no!") he said as what felt like cold tears sprouted from his eyes. Almost as soon as he felt the 'tears' he felt vomit erupting from his mouth. In shock he saw that the 'tears' and 'vomit' was bone white. As his vision was clouded over by the substance he didn't see it beginning to take shape and form a mask. However a mask forming first, instead of the body breaking down was a sign of resistance. Not that he or the Hollows knew this.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed in pain and torment.

_'Damnit! I don't want this!'_ he mentally screamed as more white liquid flowed over his face.

_'I can't let this happen!' _a white mask began to form on the top of his face, shrouding his vision in white.

_'I won't let this happen!'_ A deep anger began to fill him

_'I refuse to let this happen!' _the mask moved lower and covered more of his face beginning to reach his mouth.

_'I REFUSE!!!!'_ was his last thought before his white vision turned black.

*************

A light breeze washed over his face, carrying with it the smell of rain. Opening his eyes James found himself staring up at a green sky. Green? Sitting up he saw and felt himself sitting on a hard rocky ground. Puzzled he looked back up at the green 'sky'. Looking closer he saw the majority of it waving with the wind. Grass? Looking over to his left he saw a rolling mass of different shades of grey. Clouds. No, rain clouds. More confused than ever he looked over his new surroundings. How did he get here? A realization dawning on him as he began looking for the Hollws, but nothing turned up. Giving up he looked at his hands in confusion. The wounds from the chain mouths gone as well.

"Did those Hollows kill me?" he wondered. "Is this Heaven?"

"Not exactly." said a new voice. Startled James began looking around for it. Almost immediately he located the owner. A young boy, around twelve years old stood on a large rock. He was dressed in a dark blue robe that reached his knees, and dark grey pants. The robe split at the hips forming flaps in the front and back. His feet were wrapped in white bandages and a drum with the kanji for 'storm' decorating it hung from his left side by a strip of cloth. A hood kept the top half of his face shadowed from view. Seeing that he'd finally been seen the boy's mouth lifted into a smile and raised his hand in greeting. "Yo, Aniki."

"Huh?"

"This is your inner world." he explained. "Well, your inner world, my home."

"What?" he asked confused. "Who are you kid?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed the kid with another smile. "My name is **.......**" James looked at the boy strangely. He saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear the name. It was like the boy was suddenly muted. Seeing his incomprehension the boy's smile melted away, replaced by a sad frown.

"So, you can't here my name yet." he said sadly. "Oh well, another time."

"What I can hear just fine." said James. "You just quit talking."

"You know..." began the kid, giving James a strange and penetrating stare. "I'm wondering. Just how are you sitting there like that?"

"Huh-AAAHHHH!!!" he shouted out as gravity suddenly decided to take affect. Falling off the 'ground' he experienced freefall until...

-THUD!-

He hit the grassy 'sky'. Groaning in pain and discomfort he looked up at the, now, cliff face and saw the boy on a ledge that was previously a rock. Rolling to a sitting position he placed a hand on the ground to steady himself. Pulling a hand up in confusion he saw it coated in droplets of water. Looking out over the grassy plain he saw it coated with a slight sheen. A sign it was all covered in water.

"It rained here recently." he said with a small smile. That explained the clouds and smell.

"That's right." said the boy his voice carrying down."It always rains here."he explained. "There's always a very gentle shower coming down. It only ever stops when you're feeling down." he continued. James listening with rapt attention. "I always like the rain."he said looking up at the grey clouds with a smile. "However..." at this his smile turned into a serious frown. "Because of recent events the rains have stopped." Looking down at James he seemed to be looking into his soul even though his eyes were still hidden. "But worse still, because of you becoming a Hollow..." At this James eyes widened in fright. The grey orbs reflecting the boy. "your inner world..." he said pointing out across the plains. James eyes following the direction and gasped in shock. "...is crumbling." he finished as the plains seemed to be falling into an abyss. The crumbling edge rushing towards them.

"What do I do?!" he shouted in fear. "How do I stop it?!"

"You must accept my power and become a Shinigami." The boy told him. "Otherwise you'll lose yourself and become a hollow."he warned.

"How?! How do I become a Shinigami?!" he begged intensely afraid of becoming a hollow.

"It's simple..." said the boy bending down and holding out his right hand. "Take my hand and the power is yours."

James looked up the cliff to the boy. Looking over his shoulder he saw the edge now only a hundred feet away. So close he could here it now, like a rumbling beast.

Without a second thought his face adopted a determined expression and he jumped to the cliff. Climbing hand over hand, foot over foot, finding the safest holds he made his way up. All the while talking himself through it.

"Allright I'm almost there." he said to himself. Fifty feet to go.

"This is easy. No way am I becoming a stinkin' Hollow!" forty feet to go.

"After this is over, I'll hang out with all the others. Hell I just might pay for lunch!" Thirty feet to go. He paused as the rumbling changed pitch to a more cracking sound. Looking over his shoulder his eyes widened as the edge made it to the cliff and it began to break away and fall into the abyss.

"You better hurry, Aniki." advised the boy, his hand still extended and waiting. Doubling his already tired movement he put the last of his energy into it as the cracking grew louder.

"No problem, I can beat this!" twenty feet to go. The abyss was ten feet away.

"Nearly there." He grunted out. Ten feet to go. The abyss was five feet away.

"Yes." He shouted happily, his left hand on the ledge. With a grunt of effort he reached up with his right and extended it towards the boy's hand. With a shout of shock he dropped a few inches as his feet lost purchase and now dangled in midair. The abyss was right on him. With one hand reaching he only had one hand holding himself up. Looking up in despair he saw the boy standing there, not even bending down to help. Just standing with his hand extended. At this angle he still couldn't see his eyes. Watching the cracking edge travel past his face and approach the ledge James' face contorted with anger and effort, and with one last mighty pull with all his strength he pulled himself up...

and latched onto the boy's hand. Panting with effort he looked up into the boy's face, what he could see, and saw a happy smile.

"Not bad at all." said the boy. "I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Aniki." he told James as a white light began to expand from the abyss. "Maybe then you'll hear my name." Just before the light engulfed them both, James felt the familiar feeling of fresh rain hitting his face.

_'Nice.'_

*************

While to James this felt as if it took a good amount of time, for the three Hollows it only lasts a few minutes. Despite the time they were already becoming impatient. Normally a soul becoming a hollow only took a short amount of time. This was taking longer than normal.

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" James was still physically screaming. The Hollows starting to lose patience.

**"How long is this gonna take?!"**demanded the little one.

**"Soon!"**snapped the middle one. It's patience reaching a limit as well.

**"Be patient, Ototos. Soon we will all eat."**admonished the largest Hollow.

However the forced patience was rewarded, but with an unexpected result. A large amount of Reiatsu built up in the still screaming teen's body. Building up until a huge explosion of pure spiritual energy burst forth from James' body. The Three Hollows jumped in surprise from the explosion and watched with caution in their eyes. They all watched as the smoke began to clear. However the little ones patience soon ran out and he charged into the cloud not waiting for the smoke to clear.

**"Matte! You fool"** warned the largest Hollow.

**"Heh heh heh. Kill and eat! Kill and eat!"** roared the little Hollow hungrily. Running into the cloud the only thing anybody was able to hear was the little Hollows roars of hunger. All of a sudden the sound of a sword being drawn was heard. Before the smoke cleared the sound of a blade slicing through flesh and a cry of pain was heard. Watching the cloud with bated breath the two other Hollows stepped back in shock as the little Hollow fell out of the cloud, his mask and upper torso cleaved in half. With a half growled roar of pain the little Hollow faded into nothing.

**"W-What?!"**gasped the middle Hollow, the large one watching in silence as the smoke finally cleared.

The figure standing before them was garbed in the standard Shinigami shihakusho, his feet adorned by white socks and straw sandals. At his waist was an empty dark blue sheath, with a dark gold orb capping the end of it. The sword belonging to the sheath was currently in the figures right hand. The sword blade was a chokuto in design. The handle was wrapped in navy blue wrapping. The guard was a design of three triangles connected to create one larger one. However the most shocking thing about the figure was it's mask.

The mask resembled a menacing pure white skull with a crested forehead with five raised ridges going down to the brow from the top of the mask. The brow of the mask covered the eyes. At the bottom of the brow crest where the eye holes should be are two black streaks that flow down and bend to the side before they touch the teeth, resembling black tear trails. The chin of the mask was covered in a triangular point.

"**Shinigami... or Hollow?**" Wondered the big Hollow.

"**W-What are you?!**" demanded the now smallest Hollow.

"**...**"

Despite the questions the figure remained silent. Slowly the figure raised it's left hand and the two Hollows tensed preparing for battle. However that was unneeded for now. The figure placed his hand on his mask's brow crest and pressed on it showing it could bend back. Fully bending it back showed that the tear trails did connect to the bottom of it's eye holes. However the figures eyes were still closed.

**"DAMNIT! ANSWER US!"** yelled the middle Hollow. Slowly almost leisurely the figure opened his eyes...

Showing the familiar grey orbs.

"I am James Watson. The one you failed to kill."he told them calmly, voice muffled by the mask.

*************

In a distant park two men, and two children were currently surrounded by Hollows, Having let Ichigo and Uryu go take care of the Menos Grande. The first man wearing green robes, geta, bucket hat and carrying a cane stiffened and looked up, the second man, a near giant wearing a store apron and glasses, followed his actions. The two knew this feeling, having experienced it before. Looking at the surrounding Hollows, and his two wards the hat wearing men turned to his fellow exile.

"Tessai."he began turning to the large man.

"Yes, Boss." the large man said. The situation not needing any words.

"We have it under control here." he informed the man.

"Right." replied the big man before running in the direction of the source.

_'I didn't expect this.'_ thought Urahara Kisuke as he unsheathed his cane sword and looked towards the charging Hollows.

*************

Two figures on a bridge, a pretty girl and a giant of a teen, as well as two figures in the park, a Shinigami and a Quincy fighting a Menos Grande, all paused and looked in the direction of the energy. While not understanding the energy nor knowing exactly why, all four felt the same relief. The two currently in battle redoubled their efforts to end this as fast as possible.

*************

The three figures stared each other down, not one giving an inch. Two pairs of glaring yellow eyes met one pair of cool grey. Not giving a moment's hesitation he reared his left fist back and struck the side of the mask, shattering it. Once off he took a deep breath.

"Whew. Hard to breath in that thing."he said.

**"You bastard!"** growled out the middle one. **"Are you trying to piss us off?"**

"Hmm? You say something?" he asked as he examined the flecks of Hollow blood left on his blade. With a quick flick of his wrist the blood was flung off, effectively cleaning the blade.

**"How dare you!"** roared the two horned Hollow. Letting his anger get ahead of him he charged forward, the large Hollow sitting back and watching. Rushing forward he reached James in a single moment, but James stood still studying his new blade. At the last second when the Hollow through a right punch, the new Shinigami leaned to the left and avoided the punch. The same two punches and kick were likewise avoided. Only by leaning, James not even leaving his spot, his eyes never leaving his blade.

**"You bastard."** the hollow growled out. **"Don't ignore me!"** it ordered before it's body sped up considerably. Now on alert the teen focused on his opponent and began moving to dodge. However while the Hollow was fast and was beginning to tire James out it just couldn't manage to hit him. By focusing on his sensing abilities he could keep track of the Hollow even when it was behind him, and when it was in front of him he let his reflexes take action. This strategy worked well in tiring out the speedy Hollow. Very soon it made a mistake. Instead of keeping with it's hit and run tactic he stopped to gain power for a devestating punch. If James would have let him. Seeing an apurtunity he rushed forward and cleaved the Hollow in two at the waist.

**"NOOOOOoooooo....."** came it's last word as it disentegrated. Sighing in relief he turned to the final Hollow.

"And then there was one." he said to the final and largest Hollow. Getting into a more ready stance he braced himself. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

**"You'll pay for killing my brothers Shinigami."** warned the Hollow.**"I'll have you know I was the strongest of us three."**

"Really? Thanks for informing me." he said. "That means I can't hold back!" he announced as his spiritual pressure rose to match his words. Sensing this the Hollow seemed to grin as his began to take a deep breath. Air rushing in from between his teeth and his nostrils. At first the air rushed in normally, but soon the Hollows chest began to expand, and it kept expanding even as it past the point of being three times bigger. The Hollow dropping to it's knuckles to compensate for the increased size.

**"Let's see you dodge this Shinigami!"** it roared as it released a large blast of air. Eyes widening James jumped to the left, much farther than before. Hearing the blast hit he turned his head and paled at the trench the attack left. Hearing another release he twisted in time to dodge another blast. After landing he watched the Hollow for movements and saw that it's chest had gotten smaller. Not by much but it was noticeable. Following his movements as well the Hollow positioned himself for another blast. Letting the Hollow release a few more blasts he saw the trenches get smaller but the hollow speeding up. Seeing this James smirked as a plan formed in his mind. When the Hollow was almost at his original size it managed to score a hit, knocking James back a dozen feet on his back.

**"Ha! Take that you damn Shinigami!"** it roared in victory.** "Now to finish you off."** At this it began to inhale air at a rapid rate in preparation for a finishing blow. Hearing this James jumped up and ran towards the now full Hollow. Seeing this it turned to him again and readied to fire. Smirking James ran in a circle all the while closing in. The Hollow followed as best it could, but due to it's increased size the best it could do was a fast lumber. Before the Hollow knew it James was standing on its back with his sword pointed at the back of it's neck.

**"H-How?"** it asked shocked.

"Simple." James began. "For one your attacks are rather predictable. You can only fire where your body is faced."he said."Two as your attacks drag on, your battle strategy changes. At first when you fire, your attacks are strong but easily dodged as they let out a loud sound, as you fire your air pressure decreases and they lose strength, but become harder to dodge."he informed the Hollow. "Third when your full your body becomes large and you have trouble moving, allowing a faster enemy to flank you." he finished.

**"P-please let me go."** begged the Hollow. **"I'll do anything. I'll never eat another soul again!"**

"Sorry."he said. "But I know what Hollows are and what you'll do."he informed him. "This is something I have to do."he finished raising his sword before bringing it down through the Hollows neck.

**"At least I can take you with me you bastard!"** it said before fading away. Unfortunately all that compressed air was not part of the original Hollow and such did not fade with it. Without a proper vessel to hold it the air could do only one thing. Expand outward with the force of a bomb. Unfortunately being so close it meant James was hit full force at point blank with the Hollow's last attack. The only thing that saved him from being ripped apart from the rapidly escaping air was his position on top of the Hollow. If he was on the ground he would most likely have been crushed by the pressure. As such he was sent airborne quite a ways while getting battered by the air. The last sight he saw before losing consciousness was of the giant Menos preparing a cero to destroy the park.

_'Shit.'_

*****************

_'Wha?'_ he thought as he slowly came back to the waking world.

_'My body feels heavy.'_ he concluded as he tested his limbs. Slowly opening his eyes he saw nothing but blurs all over his vision. Focusing on the main one in his path of sight he saw it was a mass of green. But the main color that caught his attention was the light blonde color. A color that he knew and saw almost everyday back home. Cracking open his mouth he rasped the first word that popped into his mouth.

("Mom?") he asked the blonde mass above him.

"Excuse me?" asked a different voice. A _male_ voice. "Repeat that please, Watson-san."

Quickly blinking the blur out of his eyes he looked above him and saw a smiling blonde man wearing a bucket hat. Looking to his left and right he saw a rather bare, but unfamiliar room. Looking down his body he saw he was in an unfamiliar bed. Now in a male's mind waking up in a strange male's bed is the epitome of bad things to happen. Normally this would result in a round of shouting and cursing. However said subject is anything but normal and take into account his deep sleep addled mind it's really no surprise what his reaction was.

Violence.

-POW!-

The strange blonde man now holding his chin from the uppercut while rolling on the floor would have been quite a sight. Especially with him wailing over his misfortune. However James sitting up and clearing his mind faster hardly took notice. Looking down at himself he realized his now bare chest was bandaged. Looking near the side of the bed he saw several used bandages with drying blood on them. While taking this all in the wails of the blonde man attracted several others in the building. Watching the door he was surprised as Ichigo and Rukia burst in.

"You're awake!" shouted Rukia bringing a twinge to his head from the loud noise.

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious, Kuchiki." he said annoyed.

"What happened, James?" asked Ichigo.

Holding his head he looked to his two friends. Concentrating he tried to recall what lead him to this moment. But he couldn't focus on a single moment. A kid, a sword and an explosion were the most forward things he could remember, everything else seemed to flash by with no real recognition.

"It's hard to remember" he informed them."Everything just flashes by."

"Maybe I can help with that." said the same voice as before. Looking over he saw that the blonde man had quit rolling around and was now sitting not to far away from him. Looking closer he took the man in greater detail. He was wearing green robles with a brown outer robe. On his head was a green and white striped bucket hat. His hair what could be seen was the _exact_ same color as his Mom's. Held in the man's hand was a cane.

"Who are you?" asked the american. "And why do you have hair like my Mom?" he finished bluntly.

"Eh?!" sounded the man in shock while the other two snickered. Quickly recovering the man calmed down enough to introduce himself.

"My name is Urahara Kisuke." he introduced himself. "My associate and I are the ones who saved you, Watson-san."

"Saved me?"he wondered. "It's hard to remember." he admitted while rubbing his face.

"Ah, allow me." said the blonde. James looked up to the blonde in confusion. His eyes widened as the tip of the cane was inched from his face. He had enough time to see a picture of a skull surrounded by blue flames before it impacted. Experianceing what he could only describe as a full body sneeze, James found himself laying on the floor a short distance from the others. Looking over he saw the shocked expresions on Ichigo and Rukia's face. Looking beside them his face adopted the same look as he saw his still body lieing beside them. Looking down at himself he saw himself wearing the same shihakusho as when he fought the Hollows. Hollows? Looking at the katana at his waist the previous forgotten events rushed back to him at full speed.

"Remember now?" asked Kisuke.

"Yeah." he said. "Three Hollows came at me and killed me." at this he looked at his body. "But how?"

"That would be because of me." explained Kisuke while pulling out a fan. "While my associate Tessai healed your spiritual body, I went to work healing your physical body." he informed the group. "Your quite lucky, your body was very battered. In fact your chest was almost caved in." he finished seriously.

The other two in the room looked on in regret at the information. Regreting not being there for him.

"But how did he get Shinigami powers?" asked Rukia.

"The best explanation I can think of was he spent enough time around Ichigo to sample some of his Reiatsu and adapt to it." explained the shop keeper. "In fact if it wasn't for that he would have become a Hollow."

Hearing this three sets of eyes widened, two focused on the lone american. As he took in account his near Hollow experience his fist clenched at the helpless feeling he had. Memories began to resurface. Memories from home. All the fights he'd been in, all the ones he'd won and even the ones he'd lost. All the fights he'd been in, some he had no choice put to accept, he'd never felt like that. Helpless, weak, like he was nothing. He didn't like it, He wouldn't fell like that again!

"What happens now?" asked Ichigo concerned for his friend.

"Well that's up to Watson-san." said the blonde."He can try to live like a normal human, constantly being swarmed by Hollows," he continued." Or...He can fight back." said the blonde seriously.

"What?" gasped Ichigo. "He can't! It's to dangerous!"

"Yes. He has no experiance in things like this." agreed Rukia. "Ichigo had to do it out of necessity. At least James has a choice."

"Ichigo." came James' voice. Looking over at his newest friend he was about to express his opinion ince again but was interrupted. "Back home I didn't have any friends. We had moved to a new town and I started a new school." he began explaining making everyone wonder were this was coming from. "My first day of school I went prepared for a new life, I got violence instead. A prick decided to put the new kid in his place, and picked a fight. I tried to talk him out of it, to make him stop. He walked up and threw the first punch. You know what I did?" he asked the assembled group. "I took him down. One punch. It wasn't much, in fact he almost walked right into it. But it was enough. In that one moment the entire school labeled me an outcast." at this he looked at the group."'Don't get near him' they said,'he'll attack you.'" at this the orange teen couldn't help but give sympathy. The feeling of being labeled was familiar to him."This continued for a few years, and more fights followed, some wanting to take down the delinquent, some to prove they were tough, but not one fight did I ever back down. Not one did I fell like I did then. Helpless, weak, like I didn't matter at all." at this he looked at them with a determined fire in his eyes. "I don't ever want to feel like that again. You two, whether you like it or not, I'm helping out. I'm gonna be Karakura's..." at this he threw them the same grinning smirk they've come to expect from him.

"American Shinigami!"

**Later**

It was last period already, Ichigo was looking out of the window, watching for anything with a bandana. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was worried about hadn't been at school all day. Deciding that he would just stop by his apartment and check if he was alright. He'd ask Rukia to tag along as well, just in case some trouble showed up.

Said former Shinigami, current schoolgirl, was having thoughts along the same line. Although she was a bit more discreet about it. And it involved dragging Ichigo to go check. She was also pondering on the american helping out and the possible repurcussions.

Uryuu had been worried ever since that first feeling of despair while on his Hollow hunt. Even though the feeling was lifted by the second, he still couldn't help but worry. He cursed himself for ever starting that duel. While all three were brooding over the events they barely noticed the teacher leave the room.

-RUSTLE-

They did however hear the new noise as well as the rest of the class. Looking around for the unknown sound turned up nothing.

-SHIFT-

Looking up they all noticed a single ceiling tile wiggle around before being lifted up out of place. All staring up in curiosity and confusion they all watched as a sneaker clad foot lowered itself out of the new hole...

and they all jumped as James tumbled out with a yelp.

On top of Keigo. Head first.

"Watson-saaaaan." groaned Keigo holding a new lump.

("Ah man. That's as hard as a rock.") he groaned in english. A lump growing underneath his bandana. Looking up he noticed he was the center of attention and immediately straightened up.

"Yo." he greeted clmly.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Ichigo while others began to snicker.

"What?" he asked before looking up at the ceiling seeing the new hole. "Oh crap, I gotta fix that!" he exclaimed before futilely trying to reach it. Until Chad picked him up and helped him up to it.

"Arigato, Sado." he thanked, the larger student grunted a reply.

"Don't ignore me damnit!" ordered Ichigo.

"Huh? You say something Ichigo?" asked the american, pissing off the orange teen more.

"Why'd you fall through the ceiling Watson-kun?" asked Orihime drawing his attention from Ichigo.

"Oh. Well I slept late and by the time I got here school was almost over." he explained. "I didn't want to get in trouble so I snuck in, and found a janitor's closet and crawled into the ceiling. I made my way here and fell through." he finished with a smile as everyone sweat dropped. Through out this Uryu watched him with narrowed eyes as he felt the Reiatsu coming off James. Just to be sure he focused and watched as multiple Spirit Ribbons appeared but the one he was focused on was the one attached to James. A ribbon as red as blood. Sitting back he pondered this new development.

"You snuck in?"asked Rukia."

"Yup, Ninja style." he said taking a ninja pose.

...

-BONK!-

"Itai!" shouted James holding a second lump.

"Damnit don't be stupid!" ordered Ichigo lowering his fist.

"I am not stupid!" said James indignant. "Did you know I was there until I fell?"

"Well no..."

"Ninja!" he shouted taking the same pose.

-BONK!-

"Damnit, quit that!" he ordered holding a third lump while the class laughed.

**End of School**

"Where we headin' now?" asked James to Rukia.

"We're going to Urahara's." she answered.

"Why?" asked Ichigo puzzled.

"Because." she began. "If this stubborn Baka, is so intent on helping we need to get him proper equipment." she explained.

"Oh okay." said James. Ichigo mentally counted down.

3.

2.

1.

"I am not a Baka!" he shouted angry, glaring at the shorter girl who gave a smirk.

"Watson-kun." came a familiar voice. Abandoning his glare he looked over to see Uryu standing with a serious expression.

"Yo." greeted James.

Uryu for the most part stood there watching him. Feeling unconfortable James started to fidget about to reply about the stare.

"What happened, Watson-kun?" asked Uryu breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I already told everyone." said James. "I over slept."

"No." interrupted the Quincy. "Why do I feel Reaistsu coming from you?" asked Ichigo.

"..."

"The Reiatsu of a Shinigami." demanded Uryu a reason already forming in his mind.

"Well it just sort of happened." said James explaining the prior events. Through out the explanation Uryu's face went from serious to sad to guilty. Noticing this James inquired on his change.

"Ishida?" he asked concerned.

"Watson-kun." he said. "I hate Shinigami." he informed making James' blood run cold. Was this it? Was he going to lose his friend over something like this? Sensing his friends distress the quincy looked him right in the eye and spoke.

"I hate Shinigami." he said. "But, I can't hate my friend." he finished walking off leaving the three alone. Eventually Ichigo broke the silence.

"What the hell?" he asked. "He bad mouths me, but he likes you."

"Yes." agreed Rukia.

"That's simple." said the american giving the two a grin. "I'm just so awesome." he bragged. The two adopted blank looks.

"Baka." said Rukia.

"Yup." agreed Ichigo.

"Hey!"

**Later**

Later the trio stood outside of Urahara Shoten and were greeted by two kids. A red haired loud mouthed boy and a dark haired quiet girl. Walking up to the shop thw two greeted the three.

"Konichiwa." bowed the girl.

"Hello, Ururu-chan." greeted James.

"What do you guys want?" asked Jinta rudely.

"Jinta, you shouldn't talk to customers like that." said Ururu quietly.

"Urusai, Ururu." ordered the red head while giving the girl a noogie.

"Jinta, what are you doing?" asked a menacing voice in the form of near gient man.

"N-nothing Tessai-san." stuttered the bot nervously. With an intense look the large man turned to the three watching.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes." said Rukia. "We need to purchase some equipment for our newest Shinigami." she informed him.

"Of course. Come right this way." he lead them inside past rows of candy. Walking inside to a back room the group found Urahara sitting at a table. Seeing the three

before him he greeted them.

"Konichiwa, Kurosaki-san, Watson-san, Kuchiki-san." he greeted. "How can I help you?"

"We need an order of Gikongan for James." informed Rukia.

"Ah, of course." the blonde jumped up. "You'll be happy to know Kuchiki-san, that we've received the number one."

"Really?!" she asked excited. "You have Chappy?!"

"Of course." said the blonde pulling a small box off the shelf. "Here you are Watson-san." he handed James a small wrapped object. Opening it he found what seemed to be a pez dispenser with a cartoon bunny on it. Looking over at Rukia he saw she was gazing at the toy like thing with sparkling admiring eyes. Severely wierded out he turned to Urahara.

"What is this?" he asked holding up the toy.

"That is a container of Gikongan." he explained. "Substitute souls."

"It says Soul Candy on it." he read looking at the shop keeper,

"That's what I said." remarked Ichigo, earning a smack from Rukia.

"Yes well, just ignore that." said the blonde.

"And it has a bunny on it." said James holding it up for emphasis.

"That is Chappy!" sprung Rukia seeming happy to talk about it. "It's the most popular one in Soul Society."

"Where not gonna get another Mod soul like Kon are we?" asked the orange teen irritably.

"Kon?" asked James confused. Seeing movement he turned to Rukia seeing her backpack wiggle and move around. Watching closely he observed as the zipper slowly opened...

and a stuffed lion popped out! Seeing this caused James to jump back in shock and let out a gasp.

"Yo! Somebody call for Kon-sama?" it asked loudly. And was promptly smacked by Ichigo.

"Urusai!" he ordered.

Before it could give what most likely would have been a very rude retort he found himself being picked up and examined by someone he had yet to meet.

"Where do the batteries go?" asked James poking and prodding the struggling toy. The exploratory treatment quickly wore away the Mod souls already little tolerance.

"Leggo you bastard!" it roared jumping up and giving James a plushie back hand. James for his part stood still as the situation happened until.

("Oh you did _not _just bitch slap me you little bastard!") he yelled lunging for the toy. However luckily for Kon he was caught by Rukia and held up before any serious plushie harm was done.

"Ha! Watch out you bastard!" it gloated. "Nee-san will protect me from you."

"Why you little..." growled out the irate teen, but once again Rukia interrupted his lunge.

"Just watch." she ordered. "This is how a Gikongan works." she explained before stuffing a hand down the now struggling lion's throat, freaking out James even more. After a few seconds of searching and Kon's unintelligible protests she finally pulled out a small green pill, the toy going limp.

"Ichigo." she said tossing the pill over.

"Hai, hai." obeyed the teen swallowing the pill. James watched in shock as Ichigo in full Shinigami uniform, Zanpakuto and all, emerged. Looking back at his body, expecting it to fall he was again surprised as the suddenly moving body cursed at them.

"I wish you'd at least warn me when you do this you bastard!" it yelled glaring at Ichigo.

"That's basically how a Gikongan works." explained Rukia. "Except Kon is a bit of a special case."

"Yes, I am very special." bragged the fake Ichigo.

"So eating one of those soul pill things knocks out my soul and puts another in?" asked James curious.

"Pretty much." confirmed Ichigo.

"So the guy who was in the plushie is now in Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yup." said Ichigo not noticing the evil smirk on James' face.

("Sweet!) Now I can really kick his ass!" yelled the teen raising a fist to hit the fake Ichigo, and was stopped by a foot to the face by the real Ichigo.

"What the hell man?!" demanded the bruised teen.

"Baka! Even though I'm not in it, it's still my body." he growled.

"Fine." relented the teen.

"Anyway, Watson-san would you like to try it?" asked the shop keeper holding out the pez dispensor.

"Sure." agreed the teen taking the toy. After instruction from Rukia he pressed the head and swallowed the pill after it popped it out with a squeck. Feeling the same full body sneeze as before he jumped out of his body in full Shihakusho. In curiosity he looked over at his body.

"Hello! Let's all have fun! Hop!" exclaimed his body with an idiotic smile and salute. The reactions were varied. Rukia had multiple stars in her eyes. Ichigo looked creeped out. Kon looked like Ichigo. Urahara had a sweatdrop. And James...

-POW!-

Punched his body in the gut making it cough up the pill. Once again reactions were varied. Rukia looked a mixture between horrified and angry. Ichigo looked dissappointed that he didn't get to hit it. Kon looked relieved that it was gone. Uruhara still had a sweatdrop.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Rukia.

"What the hell? What the hell? I should be asking you the same thing!" yelled James. "Who actually talks like that?"

"Chappy does! I tried to get him before for Ichigo but it wasn't in stock."

"Nani?! You wanted to put that in me?!" asked Ichigo horrified. "I'm glad we got Kon!"

"I am not using that." said James stomping his foot for emphasis.

"I'm afraid I don't have any others in stock." informed Urahara. At this Rukia looked on with a victorious grin.

"This means you have to take Chappy!" she said. "It's not like Urahara has another Mod soul laying around."

"Actually Kuchiki-san that's not entirely true." interrupted the blonde causing three sets of eyes to zero in on him. The fourth not quiet knowing what that meant.

"What?" asked Kon.

"Apparently Kon was not the only Mod soul in my shipment." he clarified. "Since you purchased the first one I suppose I can offer the other."

"What's a Mod soul?" asked the only uninformed part of the group. The others looking at him for a second before informing him of the history of Mod souls. A history which pissed off the teen.

"Hell yeah we'll take it!" shouted the american.

"All right." said Urahara. "but let's try it out now to make sure we don't get a repeat performance." he finished as three sets of eyes focused on Kon as he chuckled sheepishly. Withdrawing a lone pill from his pocket he tossed it over to James. Walking over to his downed body he popped it into the mouth. Almost immediately the eyes popped open and the now moving body stood up. Looking over at the group he raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." he greeted with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself..."

"Don't bother." said Ichigo. "We know your a Mod soul." at this the Mod souls smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. He gathered his hands in front of him and a small red ball of energy formed.

_'Cero?'_ thought the three experienced shinigami's as James looked at it in awe.

"Cool! Is that your Mod soul Power?" he asked excitedly. The Mod soul seemed to pause in confusion before answering.

"Hai. I can manipulate my own energy in various forms." he answered.

"Cool." repeated the american. "I'm James by the way. The one with the weird hair is Ichigo." he said ignoring the indignant shout from Ichigo. "The girl is Rukia and the Ichigo look alike is Kon, he's a Mod Soul to. The guy in the hat is Urahara-san the shop keeper." he finished. During the introduction the Mod soul's ball of energy shrank into nothing as he took it all in. Thinking the threat was over James took a few steps forward.

"What's your name?" he asked but stopped as a sword of red energy appeared at his throat.

"Mod souls don't have names." he said. Instead of feeling fear or danger James dawned the same look of awe as before.

"You can make swords to?" he asked getting a nod in return. "Awesome!"

"What?" asked the Mod soul confused. "Shouldn't you be trying to destroy me?"

"Why?" asked James.

"Because I'm a Mod soul." he explained.

"So? Kon's a Mod soul." he said. "Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to work with me." said James as the Mod soul looked at him not yet lowering his energy sword.

"Work with you?" he asked. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, no." James assured. The others stayed back ready to move if things turned south. "You see I need to get a Gikongan, and the only ones Urahara has are really creepy." he explained. "So I was wondering if you would like to work with me. Like the way Kon works with Ichigo." At this the Mod soul looked over at the other Mod soul as he gave a nod of incouragement.

"All right." he agreed. "This seems the best course of action."

"All right! Welcome to the team...You need a name." said James taking a thinking pose. Thinking of the Mod soul's powers and the way he wielded them. Making a red energy sword, almost like...At this thought James smiled and placed a hand on his bod'y shoulder.

"I dub thee...Sith." he named the Mod soul. The newly named Sith looked rather pleased at his new name. However...

"Hey! Why does he get the cool name?!" demanded the other loud Mod soul.

*************

To picture the Zanpakuto spirit, just picture Bahamut's human form from _Final Fantasy X. _Lengthen his robe, turn it blue, get ride of any designs and give him a drum. That's basically what he looks like.

The Zanpakuto itself is basically a chokuto. For those who are keeping up with _Naruto Shippudenn _should know that Sasuke's sword is a chokuto. Add a blue katana's handle and guard and you get the basic design. For the guard it is basically the Trifirce from _Legend of Zelda_ with a blade going through it.

The mask I did my best to describe. I have a deviantart account but no scanner or photoshop. So yeah I'm a bit useless when it comes to pictures at the moment.

This will probably be my last chapter for a while. Pretty soon I'll be moving to a new house and I won't have time between that and work, so for anyone of the few who have enjoyed this story I apologise. But do not fret it shall be continued in time.

Read and Review or I'll tell Yachiru you took all her candy.

Flames will be used to strengthen Ryujin Jakka, and used on you.


	7. Friends and Naps

(english)

_'thoughts'_

**attacks,hado...etc**

_**Hollow speech**_

I know I don't own BLEACH, but at the very least can I own Matsumoto? PLEASE! 'NO!'

Damn Lawyers.

**Chapter 7**

In small closet located in the room of a certain substitute Shinigami lay a dark haired former Shinigami starring up at the ceiling in silent thought. Her mind flashing to the events that occured several days prior.

_'A Menos appeared...'_ she thought as a scene of Ichigo blocking a Cero flashed through her mind._ 'and he defeated it.'_

The thoughts of these events filling her not with pride or relief, but with worry.

_'This news will eventually reach the Soul Society.'_ was her last thought as her mind finally drifted off too sleep.

_'Ichigo.'_

_

* * *

_

_ZZZ..._

"Wake up." said a light voice.

_ZZZ..._

"Wake up, Boss." said the same voice along with some impatient poking.

"G'way." grumbled the sleeping teenager slapping the poker away.

"That's it." the now annoyed voice said before walking off. The still sleeping teenager slumbered on, content in his own dream world.

"WAKE UP, BOSS!" Screamed the voice before something small and fuzzy latched onto the sleepers face with a plushie body slam. Said action caused James to bolt upright with a scream of his own, grabbing the offending plushie and hurling said item into the wall with force only an awakened sleeper can manage.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"demanded the now awake James. "Who the hell wakes someone by attacking them!"

* * *

Across town one Kurosaki Isshin was awoken by a particularly violent sneeze, and decided now was a good time to att...wake up his son.

* * *

"What?" asked Sith in Plushie form. A stuffed Cait Sith sans crown. "That's how Kon wakes Ichigo." he explained.

"Rule one..." began James."Never wake me up like that or I _will _flush you down the toilet. Two. Do not copy Kon. Three. WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?" he demanded.

"I woke you up for school." explained the mod soul causing James to look at his watch.

5:00 a.m.

"It's five in the morning why should I get up now?" asked an angry James.

"You need to go to the store and get me a new body." ordered Sith.

"No. It was the best one they had in my price range." said James.

"But..."

"No 'buts'." interrupted James. "It was either this or the Pikachu." he said causing Sith to let out a shudder. "Besides at least I took the crown off."

"Yeah I guess so." muttered the blushie in defeat. He looked up as James got out of bed. "Aren't you going back to bed?"

"Nah. I'm awake now so I might as well get ready." Who needs coffee when you have adrenaline?

While getting ready James allowed his mind to wander (and thankfully didn;t stub any toes). For the past several days he and Ichigo had worked together to slay Hollows and send spirits to the afterlife. At first it was hard work due to his being unfamiliar with a sword but with some coaching from Rukia managed to get the hang of it. Not that anyone would call it an actual style of course. The actual movements being rather frenzied and unpredictable, but this was how James liked it.

Stepping outside into the morning air James couldn't stop himself from breathing deeply and smiling.

_'It's going to rain tonight.'_ He thought with a smile.

With a turn of his key the door was locked and James was on his way. Stifling a yawn he continued on his, by now very well known, path. Looking forward he spotted a familiar length of red hair humming a tune. Jogging to catch up he greeted her.

"Ohayo, Hime-chan." James breeted the busty girl.

"Ohayo, Watson-kun." she smiled. "You're up early."

("Not by choice.") he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Hime-chan." he waved it off. "Nothing.

After walking for several minutes chatting about various things Orihime looked forward and smiled and picked up her pace. Looking forward James saw Rukia walking slowly with a strange look on her face.

"Kuchiki-san, Ohayo!" greeted Orihime breaking the raven haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Ohayo, Inoue-san." smiled Rukia and blinked as James caught up with the two. "Ohayo, Watson-kun."

"Yo." said James.

"You two are up rather early." commented Rukia.

"Of course." said Orihime excitedly, cutting off James before he said anything. "It's almost summer vacation, right?"

"It is?" asked James having not kept track of the calender.

"Yes." affirmed Orihime. "I kept thinking about it and can't sleep and wake up sparkly." she exclaimed with a twirl.

"Sparkly?" questiones James.

"Yup sparkly!"

("Girls.") muttered James.

"Kuchiki-san do you have any plans for the summer?" asked a curious Orihime.

"Not really." admitted Rukia.

"There's a huge fireworks festival coming up and Tatsuki and the others, we're all planning to go together." said Orihime.

"Fireworks?" asked James interested.

"Yup. You and Rukia should come Watson-kun." suggested Orihime.

"Count me in!" said James with a smile."Explosions are my kinda entertainment."

At this Rukia sweat dropped as the excited American went ahead of them to school.

* * *

Across the city on top of stood a lone black cat watching over the city with an intellegint eye. The seeming unlucky omen was anything but as it jumped from an impossible height and bounded down the road.

* * *

_'Maybe it was rude to run off.' _I thought James as he slowed down to a walk. His musing was cut short as something small and fast rammed into his legs. Stumbling a bit he looked down and saw a familiar tan lion looking up at him with a scared expression. James had just enough time to notice a pink flower on his ear before he started to climb him.

"Hey! What gives?" James demandes as Kon finally found made his way to the backpack.

"Shut up and hide me!" begged Kon as he worked himself inside the pack. Before he could protest anymore a slightly familiar face turned the corner at high speed and stopped in front of him slightly out of breathe.

"Did you see a stuffed animal run by?" asked Ryo, James vaguely remembered her name.

"A stuffed animal?" asked James feigning confusion." running by?"

Realizing what she had said she quickly denied having said such a thing and walked off with a flush of embarrassment. Waiting a few minutes to make sure she was gone James reached into his pack and pulled out a slightly dirty Kon.

"All right what did you do?" asked an irritated James.

"Nothing!" denied the Mod Soul."I was just lieing on the sidewalk and she stepped on me."

"Why were you lieing on the sidewalk?"questioned James before a look of realization dawned on him."Were you trying to look up girl's skirts?"

"What? No!"denied Kon as a thoughtful look came over his face."Although that might be a good idea."

"Oi! Focus, why was she chasing you?"He asked."And on another note aren't you supposed to be at Ichigo's?"

"That crazy chick chased me because I accidently spoke and ran away." he looked down and suddenly looked up with an angry fire in his eyes."And the reason I'm not at that bastard's place is because of this!"he yelled pointing at his ear flower.

"He kicked you out because you came out of the closet?"asked a confused James. "That bastard."

"No! That evil sister of his put me in a dress and super glued this flower to my ear!"he yelled pointing to the offending item.

"That's it? Sure it's embarrassing but do you really need to run away?"

"That's not all." explained the Mod Soul. "While I'm there I get no respect from him. He's always kicking me around and insulting me." Pretty soon the plushie was shedding tears. How a plushie could cry was beyond James. "And on top of that Neechan barely pays any attention to me." Suddenly the tears cleared up and was replaced by the same fire as earlier. "So I'm running away and striking out on my own."He finished with a raised plushie fist.

_'He sounds more like a bullied kid than a soul made for combat.'_Thought James.

"Well good luck with that." said James. "Being on your own can be tough so watch out for yourself."

_'So far it has been.'_ thought Kon as he walked off.

**Later Free Period**

_'At least the gym clothes are more comfortable than the (damned) uniforn.'_ thought James as he leaned against the ball bin.

"Sure kill! Dragon Bazooka Kick!" yelled a familiar voice. Looking up he was just in time to see Tatsuki super punt a soccer ball to a waiting, bat weilding Orihime.

"Here we go!" shouted the red head performing a grand slam on the unlucky ball sending the yellow and white ball sailing away. Wait... yellow? and was it screaming? Writing it off as his imagination James walked up to Ichigo, passing Chad carrying a ball bin on his shoulder, as Orihime began shaking a couple of soda bottles in victory sending interesting things to bouncing.

"What are they playing?" asked Ichigo.

"Dunno." answered the American Shinigami. "But I enjoy watching all the same." Suddenly James got an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Ichigo." began James. "Take two steps to your right." he finished as he did the same.

"Huh? Why?" asked Ichigo but complied nonetheless...

"WATSON-SAAAAN!"

As Keigo jumped on his back instead of James's.

"That's why." explained James. "Air Keigo."

"You bastard." growled Ichigo as Keigo pouted as he missed his primary target.

"Huh Ichigo?" wondered Keigo before looking ahead."What are you guys looking at?" he asked before spotting the girls. "Hey hey hey! You were looking at the girls, weren't you?" he asked with a silly look on his face. "Wow, Inoue-san has such a boobiliscious body doesn't she?" he asked lecherously. Anything else he was about to say was interrupted as Ichigo threw him off of his back and onto his.

"How many times have I told you to never do that again?" asked Ichigo angrily. With barely a pause Keigo jumped up with an angry look of his own.

"What! We're healthy high school boys!" he yelled. "What's wrong with being interested in hot girls!" he demanded.

"He's got a point Ichigo." agreed James.

"Okay, okay. I admit there's nothing wrong with that." relented Ichigo causing Keigo to take on a shocked look before swirching to a smirk.

"I get it." he said. "You prefer the Mizuiro type huh?" he asked before being belted in the head with a soccer ball by said teenager yelling for the three of them to help him finish packing up the equipment. It took only ten or so minutes before the Ichigo and James dropped the last bin of balls into the storage shed.

"There! That's the last of it." said Ichigo.

"Yup." agreed James.

"Thanks you two." said Mizuiro. "By the way do you know what Ishida was doing in the park the other day?" he asked curious. Hearing this caused James and Ichigo to tense up and shoot each other nervous looks. They knew exactly why he was in the park, and one of them was with him.

"Yeah." said Keigo. "He was in the park mumbling to himself and running around like weirdo. Like he was having some dramatic batlle or something." Looking back at Keigo and Mizuiro showed they had matching confused looks.

_'Were those two nearby?' _Thought Ichigo.

"Maybe he's in some theater group and was rehearsing for something." Theorized Keigo. "Come to think of it there was some other people there two. They must have been his costars." he trailed off talking to Mizuiro.

_'Thank god Keigo's an idiot.'_ Thought James as he and Ichigo released relieved breathes.

After getting everything squared away and settles everybody headed back to the main building in mass. Unknown to James or Ichigo Rukia looked over them from a high window with a pained look in her eyes.

* * *

While sitting in class listening to Ochi-Sensei read from a textbook James along with everyone else looked up as the door was suddenly opened revealing Uryu covered in fresh bandages. As he made up an excuse of falling down a set of stairs Ichigo watched with a detached look.

"Don't let it bother you." Rukia said softly. Earning a confused look from Ichigo. "His injuries aren't your fault." She finished, bringing a shocked look from the orange teen.

"He brought it on himself." She continued. "Besides it would have happened anyway." She finished while looking into her book.

"You gotta be kinning." Grunted Ichigo while turning to glare out the window. "Why would I worry about a guy like Ishida?"

"Really? Who said you were worried?" She inquired with a catty look. "I said don't let it bother." Rukia finshed causing Ichigo to turn in anger.

"Why you..." He began causing Rukia to turn back to her book. Unseen by Ichigo she adopted a sad expresion.

"Heh. She got you." Snickered James and poked the back of Ichigo's head with a pencil. And poked. And poked. And poked. Heedless of the growing tick marks developing on his friends head. And po...

"Cut it out!" Ichigo shouted in annoyance causing the class to turn his way. Flushing in embarrassment he turned forward again.

"Geez Ichigo." Began James. "Act your age. We're in class."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Growled Ichigo earning a smirk from James.

**Later**

"ICHIGOOOO! WATSON-SAAAAN!" Exclaimed Keigo running up with food in his arms. "Ready to have lunch?"he asked after coming to a stop.

"Yup, I'm starving." said James. _'And I finally remembered to get sandwich stuff so I'm all set.'_ He thought.

"Sure, but can I invite someone else, too?" Asked Ichigo causing Keigo to adopt a happy expression.

"What? A new girl? Who? Who?" Asked Keigo, mind already leaving him. While Keigo's mind was drifting James watched Ichigo walk up to Uryu.

"Ishida." Began Ichigo awkwardly. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Asked Ichigo. James held back a full force chuckle at the looks on both their faces. Unfortunately this was the moment Keigo's mind decided to check back in.

"W-What!" he asked in shock. "W-Why Ishida? Eating with a guy like that can't be fun at all!" He exclaimed.

"He's not so bad." Defended James. " Once you get past all the things that make him on asshole you'll see he's a pretty cool guy."

"Anyone but Mr. Bandages" wailed Keigo ignoring James. "Ichigo have you gone insane."

"You might be the insane one." commented Mizuiro.

"Is anyone truly sane?" asked James. Once again ignored by Keigo. "At the very least not you."

"No thanks!" said Uryu harshly.

"How Rude!" Exclaimed Keigo indignantely.

"C'mon Uryu. Keigo's buying." Said James trying to convince him.

"Why me?" Gasped Keigo in shock.

"Well if you insist." Agreed Uryu.

"You cheap bastard!" Wailed Keigo.

"Maybe Sushi would be good." Joked James.

"You're not helping!" he yelled angrily.

"Not trying to."

**On The Roof**

_'Awkward.' _thought James looking from face to face.

This simple word very accuratley summed up a normally simple and routine school lunch. The five teens eating in near painful silence.

_'T-this is such a painful lunch'_ mentally whined Keigo. _'It's like eating in a graveyard.'_

Suddenly a looming shadow appeared over him causing Keigo to freak out.

"What's wrong?" asked Chad in his deep voice.

"Oh. It's just you Chad." said a relieved Keigo.

"You seem on edge Keigo." observed the giant teen.

"(Understatement of the week.)" muttered James.

"Shut up! I am not!" exclaimed Keigo childishly as Chad shifted his attention to Uryu and sat doen with the group. Annoyed with the silence Ichigo turned his attention to the excitable Keigo.

"Hey Keigo, If you're done eating then tell us a story." ordered Ichigo causing Keigo to gape in shock.

"N-no way I'm not in the mood!" argued Keigo.

"Then get in the mood." warned the irate teen scaring Keigo.

"Come on Keigo." urged James. "Either tell a story or for the love of God somebody throw a pie."

"A pie?" asked Chad.

"Comedy classic." explained James.

"So there I was out on a saturday night trolling for sushi..." Keigo began entertaining Chad and Mizuiro unheeding the other three teens.

"Kurosaki, why did you invite me?" questioned Uryu with a piercing stare. "Out of sympathy? If so then your concern is misplaced."

"Come on Uryu, at least be a little nice." urged James.

"I don't want pity." Uryu turned his stare to James. "Or his friendship."

_'Brrrrr. That's cold.'_

"Eat your lunch and shut up." responded Ichigo with a small glare. "I just felt like it... that's all. It had nothing to do with pity or because I like you. Consider yourself grateful." he said taking another bite.

"As if I'd be grateful to you." quipped the spectecled teen. "Especially since I prefer eating alone."

"I prefer eating alone too, so why don't you just look the other way?" growled Ichigo.

"Why should I be the one to look away?" Uryu asked angrily. "This whole thing was your idea anyway."

"I feel left out." whined James, interrupting the vocal feud.

"Shut up." growled both arguing teens.

_'They're so alike.'_ James and Mizuiro thought together as the two continued their argument. After a few minutes and several bites between words James had had enough food and arguing.

"Allright if you two are just going to bite each other's head's off I'm going to take nap until lunch is over." James told them.

"Nap?" asked Uryu.

"Yup. Nap." smiled James. "I even brought a napping pillow." he said pulling out said fluffy item.

"Why would you bring a pillow?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Why wouldn't I bring a napping pillow?" asked James just as confused.

"You can't take naps at school." said Uryu.

"I take naps all the time." rsponded James.

"At school?" asked Mizuiro.

"Yeah."

"Where?" responded Ichigo.

"If I told you, you'd be able to find me." said James matter-of-factly as if talking to children. Irritating the two teens. "Well see you after lunch." he said bidding his fare well and descending the stairs, just hearing Keigo end his story.

"...rectum? I damn near killed 'em! Hahahaha!"

**Schoolyard**

After walking for a few minutes James had decided on one of his many napping spots. It was near the fence and under a tree beside some bushes. The bushes effectively hiding him from a passing viewer. After getting comfortable he slipped into a light doze unaware of several class mates approaching his spot.

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and several other classmates soon arrived and set up their lunches near the dozzing teen. While everyone else pulled out fairly normal lunches Orihime pulled out a large vaguely cake looking item.

"TADA! Today's lunch is a Choco-Jelly Sugar Death Tart!" she exclaimed happily holding the food item aloft. "It's eggplant cream sponge cake, green bean jelly filling and chocolate frosting will please any sweet tooth!" she said taking a large bite while Tatsuki made a digusted face at the food and it's consumption.

"How can you eat stuff like that Orihime?" she asked as Orihime took another big bite.

"How she can eat so much and not gain weight?" wondered Michiru.

"Because all the food goes to her boobs." explained Ryo gesturing at the girl's robust figure.

It wasn't long until Mahana turned to Rukia with a curious expression.

"Kuchiki let me ask you something, do you like Kurosaki?" she asked curiously causing Rukia to do a rather violent spittake, the chocolate milk arcing through the air and over the bushes dousing a certain bandana wearing teen.

_'Huh? I'm wet.' _his mind groggily processing what was happening.

"W-what?" Rukia asked very confused and slightly shocked at the question her mouth covered in chocolate milk.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe'." said Mahana. "But what exactly is your relationship with Kurosaki?"

_'It wasn't supposed to rain today.' _

"Well, he's just my friend." responded Rukia while wiping her mouth.

"Okay but what about Watson? You hang around him too."Mahana continued to prod.

_'Wait, this rain smells like chocolate.'_

"Mahana, that's to bold a question to ask like that!" scolded Michiru with a blush.

"Why is that?" asked Mahana. "You're the one who wanted to know, so I asked for you." she explained causing Michiru to blush harder with embarassment.

"Just who said I was interested?" she asked.

_'Somethings not right.'_

"I still wanna know the answer." Piped up Chizuru.

"What do you have against Ichigo and James anyway Michiru?" questioned Tatsuki feeling slightly protective of her male friends.

_'Wait. I hear voices.'_

"It's not that I have anything against them. James is funny and all, but something about Ichigo's face is kinda scary."

"Really?" asked Orihime. "Because I knida like his face."

"Really? You must have changed your mind because I know you used to be afraid of him too." replied Michiru.

_'Lunchtime. Chocolate liquid. Voices. That means...'_

"Well?" interrupted Mahana. "What's the story Rukia?" she asked putting the youngish Kuchiki on the spot.

"Kurosaki and James are..." she began and popped up with a smile."Kurosaki is just a friend and James is..."

"EWWW! BACKWASH!" yelled James popping out of the bushes covered in chocolate backwash. The action causing a few of the girls to let out frightened shrieks.

"...in the bushes." finished Rukia with a surprised expression. The entire group now focused on the lone male teen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yo" greeted the chocolatey teen with a light wave.

"What were you doing in the bushes?" Growled Tatsuki, ready to pound the boy for spying.

"Napping." he answered simply.

"Napping, Watson-kun?" asked Orihime.

"Yup. This is a good napping spot." explained James.

"How do we know you weren't spying?" questioned Tatsuki still suspicious.

"Why would I spy with a napping pillow?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while holding up his now chocolatey and soggy pillow.

"Napping pillow?" asked Mahana.

"Yup. For my school naps."

"You take naps at school?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"If I told you, you'd be able to find me." he explained with a smile making Tatsuki develop a tic spot.

"That makes sense." smiled Orihime.

"Orihime." said an annoyed Tatsuki.

"Well its true." said James pulling out a fresh bandana and cleaning his face.

"So you and Rukia don't have anything going on?" questioned Mahana.

"Well now that you mention it..." pondered James, causing the other girls to lean in and Rukia to look at him strange."...She owes me a new napping pillow." finished James.

-CRASH-

_'I'm getting good at this.' _he thought with a smile seeing the group of girls perform an all female facefault. Coincidently getting a nice view of their skirts. _'Nice.'_

"That's it?" demanded Mahana rubbing her nose.

"Yeah. We're just friends." he confirmed.

"What about her and Ichigo?"

"I already said He and I are friends." interrupted Rukia.

"That's too bad for us girls." said Orihime. "If Kuchiki-san liked Kurosaki-kun, then I'd have to start liking him too." she began to explain. "That would make two of us and we'd have so much to talk about, And then Tatsuki-chan can start liking him, and then all the girls could start liking him, and that would be a sure win for the girl's team." she finished with smile.

"Someone stop her before her rambling starts to make sense to me." said Tatsuki and blinked when James put his hands on Orihime's shoulders.

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed with a smile. "You should totally go with that plan Hime-chan. It would make so many people happy." he told her. _'Not too mention it would be cartoon-level funny.'_

"You really think so?" asked Orihime.

"Of course." said James. "In fact an idea like that would make a great TV show and..." he never finished his sentence as he ducked down as two fists soared just over his head, grazing his bandana. With a few quick movements he was looking down upon the girls from a sturdy tree branch.

"What was that for?" he demanded from Tatsuki and Chizuru who pulled back from their failed punches.

"Don't go putting strange ideas in her head!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"Don't be putting your hands on my Hime-chan!" yelled Chizuru. "Hime-chan's first Happy face will be mine!" yelled Chizuru launching herself at Orihime while unbuttening her shirt.

-POW-

Until Tatsuki's fist stopped her. Crumpling around her fist Chizuru fell to the ground.

"That was a good parry." groaned Chizuru.

"It was a punch not a parry." corrected Tatsuki and kicked Chizuru as she reached for Orihime again. Figuring it was safe enough James jumped down next to Rukia and Orihime.

"I know. Tomorrow I'll come with some of my other yummy desserts like my bean jam pudding and we can eat it together." said Orihime with a happy smile.

"I'll think about it." said Rukia.

"That's the same answer you always give." complained Orihime.

"She's right Rukia." said James taking a seat.

"Oh Watson-kun would you like some of my dessert?" asked Orihime.

"Sure." accepted James not paying attention, taking the offered piece and popping it into his mouth. Everyone watched in shock as he once again ate some of Orihime's 'cooking'. And everyone had am even greater shock as he swallowed it without a problem.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad." said James making Orihime beam a smile. "Was that chocolate and...greenbeans?" he asked the shocking sight actually making Tatsuki stop beating on Chizuru. Everybody watching as Orihime talked animatedly about the various foods she makes to James.

_'This is nice.'_ Thought Rukia with a sad smile. _'But I know I don't belong here.'_

* * *

Wow. It's been a long, LONG time since I've updated. In truth the only reason I finished this chapter is because I work graveyard shifts and the internet was out at work.

Anyway sorry to have kept my (few) fans and reviewers waiting but life has a habit of knocking you down and kicking the s#!t out of you. I've Moved into my new house but unfortunately my new room is a very large downsize compared to my last one. (I don't even have a closet)

~OC PROFILE~

**Name:** Sith

**Species:** Mod Soul

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** unknown

**Height:** 1'2''(plushie form) 5'11''(James' body)

**Hair:** Black plushie fur

**Eyes:** Plushie eyes

**Physical Quirks: **He's a freakin plushie! Crownless Cait Sith

**Personality:** Easy going for the most, however he will fight if he needs to

**Preferred Attire:** Red cape(Plushie form) Whatever James is wearing

**Powers:** Able to fire his energy into a _Cero _like blast or shape the energy into simple forms(blade, shield etc). Relatively weak when he's in plushie form, but his powers greatly increase when he's in James' body

Please Read and Review, or I'll tell Kenpachi you're strong, _very_ strong.

Flames will be used on zombies...to make _flaming_ zombies.


End file.
